The Orange Whirlwind
by FireStyleTerrell
Summary: This story takes place after Naruto and Sasuke's fight a VOTE. Pairings - Naru x Ino x OC, Sasu x Saku. The pairings won't start until after the two year time-skip, and so on with the story. Rated M for Language, Blood and Gore, Mature Sexual Themes.
1. The Friendship That Should

The Orange Whirlwind

**Disclaimer: Everyone already knows who owns Naruto sheesh for those who don't its kishimoto-sempai.**

**This story takes place after Naruto and Sasuke's fight a VOTE. Pairings - Naru x Ino x OC, Sasu x Saku. The pairings won't start until after the two year so on with the story (^_^).**

**Update (Sun, Oct 18 09) Its been a while people so before I start on the next arc I'm fixing all the grammar mistakes and putting in little changes. Some may affect the story.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: The Friendship That Should've Been**

The guards at the Hidden Leaf gates were bored outta their minds. Until one them noticed a group walking towards the village.

"Hey isn't that...?" The guard said as he stood from his post and watched as ten shinobi walked up to him.

Both guards stood with a proud smile before the shorter guard went to retrieve The Fifth Hokage.

**~ The Hokage's Office ~**

Shizune came bursting through the doors hardly able to breathe. Tsunade looked at her assistant with a questioning glare saying it better be important.

"Lady Tsunade you're needed at the front gate NOW!" The brown haired assistant said finally catching her breath.

Tsunade stood from her chair and grabbed her green coat as she hurried to the front gates. When Tsunade and Shizune arrived they didn't expect to see Sasuke's retrieval team there with Sasuke and four wounded.

"Shizune get a medical team ASAP!" The busty Hokage ordered her long time assistant.

While Shizune ran to get the medical teams Tsunade scanned the group of genin and found what see was searching for. There on Sasuke's back was an unconscious, but still the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke set him down so Tsunade could check him over with her medical ninjutsu. She was relieved to know he would make a full recovery, and just when she finished her examination the medical team appeared. While they began transporting the other wounded to the hospital Tsunade ordered everyone else to her office for a full report.

**~ Back in the Hokage's Office ~**

After Shikamaru as the team leader gave Tsunade the report she began her scolding starting with Lee.

"You just couldn't wait could you you're as bad as Naruto... ,but you did well Lee and for that I'm glad you're back safely." Lee's face split into a wide grin it isn't everyday you get scolded and praised by the Hokage.

"And you." She said glaring at Sasuke. "You put your fellow shinobi at serious risk lucky for you no one was killed. On top of that you've cause a lot of us pain, but most of all you hurt your teammates the most. Then..." She stopped her rant and looked at Sasuke to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know... *sniff* I know I cause both Naruto and Sakura so much pain. Part of it is Orochimaru's fault but mostly I'm to blame and no one else. If I am to be executed for treason then so be it, but-" He was cut off by Tsunade and he looked up to see her smiling.

"Would you shut up the bullshit it would kill Naruto if I executed his first real friend. But you will suffer punishment is that understood?" She asked and watched the young genin wipe away his tears. _"At least he acknowledges its part his fault as well, but something must be done about that curse mark." _Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock and Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade we need you in Neji's operating room." Shizune told her with a worried look in her eyes.

Tsunade nodded before she gave her last orders. "Everyone is dismissed except Sasuke." She said getting up and walking around her desk. "Anbu!" Tsunade yelled.

An Anbu with purple hair and a cat mask appeared with a leaf shushin. "Sasuke until you're punishment is decided an Anbu will be with you at all times understood?" Sasuke answered the Hokage with nod then he was dismissed with his Anbu bodyguard watching him out of the sight of the public.

**~ 3 days later ~**

Sasuke was suspended for two months and his chakra sealed for one month. He also had to publicly apologize to the Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuga families for almost getting their children killed. Now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat at training ground seven eating lunch. They looked almost as if they were a really close team... almost.

"So dobe how long are you gonna be gone for?" Sasuke asked taking a bite of his shrimp egg roll.

"Well pervy sage said we'll be gone for about two and a half years. To me it sounds like forever, but if it'll make me stronger than you then I guess I have no choice." Naruto said as he and Sasuke both grinned each with a challenging look in their eyes.

_'Something's never change, or maybe... they do and we just don't notice.'_ Sakura was so busy thinking that she didn't see Naruto and Sasuke get up and start leaving.

"Sakura what are you doing come on!" Sasuke yelled back to his pink haired teammate.

"Huh hey wait up!" She yelled back as she ran to catch up to them. "**Cha! Those idiots were just gonna leave me here!"** Inner Sakura raged on. "Where are we going anyway?" Asked a clueless Sakura.

"We're going to help the dobe here pack he leaves in two days." Sasuke said annoyed that he had to repeat what he said before lunch.

"Then we're going to Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell no we just ate lunch you goddamn vacuum!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto while yelling more insults about him eating too much.

"Well your hair is shaped like a duck's ass!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura sweat dropped while they walked through the village insulting each other.

"Yep something's never change heehee." Sakura said then watched Sasuke chase Naruto for tripping him.

**~ 2 days later ~**

Everyone gathered at the main front to see Naruto and Jiraiya off for their journey.

"Hurry back dobe so I we can fight again." Sasuke said smiling.

The night before he, Naruto, and Sakura got matching tattoos. It was a red fox head inside a cherry blossom flower with the sharingan eye tomoes.

"Count on it teme." Naruto said smiling as well.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto." Said Sakura giving her teammate a hug. "I'll miss you to Sakura-chan." Naruto returned her hug with a warm smile.

"Don't forget to read ok Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

The day before he bought Naruto the first two copies of Icha Icha ,and with much reluctance Naruto accepted.

"Um... I'll try Kakashi-sensei." Naruto wasn't to sure about reading the books though.

Everyone else said there goodbyes and Naruto thought back to all the presents he got yesterday. Kiba for some reason gave him a twenty-four pack of condoms, Shino gave him a cool new pair of shades and told him he'll really like them when he channeled chakra in them, Next Hinata gave him a small envelope and told him don't open it until he left, and Kurenai gave him a scroll for some genjutsu from her personal collection.

Shikamaru gave him a stack of playboy mags and simply said for those troublesome nights, Choji gave him a vial with some pink liquid in it. He told him if he found a girlfriend while he was away to put the pink liquid in her meal, Ino made out with him for about 2 hours and afterwards told him to visit her as soon as he got back, to say he was shocked was an understatement and Asuma didn't help by giving him a video camera.

Lee's gift was probably the most normal or so he thought. He gave him a weight set, then explained that if he kept them on until he came his stamina would be increased ten fold. He then winked and left to go visit Neji at the Hyuga estate. Tenten gave him a kiss on the lips and a beautifully made sword to thank him for changing Neji. The blade was at least four feet long, the oval guard was cerulean blue with an intricate design on it, the hilt was wrapped with gold cloth, finally the sheath was a dark orange with Uzumaki written on it in black. Guy's gift was as he put the best advice in the world he told him enjoy his youthfulness to the fullest. It would've been normal if he weren't making boinking motions with his hips.

Finally Tsunade gave him a white cloak with a hood. Blue flames licked the bottom as well as the sleeves. The word whirlwind was stitched on the back.

"Well everyone see ya in two years." Naruto said as he and Jiraiya began their two and half training trip.

**~ Elsewhere ~**

"Its time to start gathering the other tailed beasts." Said a shadowed figure with strange gray ringed eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

Flames are accepted for this is my first story being posted, and they'll light a fire under my ass to do better. Anyway yes in this story Sasuke is not a total gay ass traitor but still a little arrogant. Oh well don't like it bite me REVIEW!!! (^_^)


	2. A Golden Reunion

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: Why do I gotta do this bull every chapter I don't even own a penny. (sighs) Same as last chapter I don't own Naruto kishimoto-sempai.

**Update (Sun, Oct 18 09)**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: A Golden Reunion!**

**~ 2 years and 6 months later ~**

Three shinobi appeared at the front gates of the hidden leaf village. A young blond man, a white-haired old sage, and a young brunette woman.

"So Naruto how does it feel to finally be back?" Jiraiya asked as they walked through the gates.

"*sighs* Feels good its been ages since I seen this place." Naruto said gazing at the sky.

"Well let's go see this Tsunade person then we can use the rest of the day for fun." She said looking at Naruto her ruby eyes held certain lust in them. One Naruto knew all to well, but unlucky for her he had other plans.

"Sorry Lia-Chan I got somewhere else to be right now." With that Naruto jumped away leaving the two in the middle of the street.

"I guess Tsunade can wait a little longer, so what do u wanna do until then?" Jiraiya asked the young brunette.

They looked at each other before both yelled out one word. "RESEARCH!!!" They vanished heading for the infamous Leaf Hot Springs.

**~ With Naruto ~**

Naruto came to a familiar flower shop hoping he wasn't wishing for too much. He threw his white hood on and walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Inoichi and his wife were stocking the shelves when they heard the door open and someone walked in.

"Hi how may I help today?" Nana Yamanaka said with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Uh... yea I was... looking for... Ino." Naruto said nervous beyond reason.

Inoichi could tell it was a male's voice that just asked for his daughter. Well their will be no dates if he had anything to say about it. He shushined behind Naruto with the skill only an experienced Jonin could have.

"Are you a friend of hers young man?" Inoichi said dangerously. He internally cheered when Naruto jumped out of surprise when he heard him.

"Um... you could say that *gulp*. _'Where the hell did he come from, and why do I get the feeling I won't be making it outta here alive.'_ Naruto thought then turned back towards Nana when he heard her call Ino down.

When Ino descended down the stairs Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Ino had grown beautifully in the last two years. She stood about 5' 4'', her blond hair was let down from its usually long ponytail, curves were in every right place, and her gorgeous light blue irises still captivated him. On top of that she was wearing a light purple summer dress that hugged her curves.

"Yea mom?" Ino asked not noticing Naruto yet.

"There is a friend here to see you." Nana said as she pointed to Naruto. Ino looked for a minute but with his hood on she couldn't see his face.

"Uh who are you?" Ino asked not knowing anyone that would hide from her.

But before anything could be confirmed Inoichi flew into enraged father mode. "I knew you weren't a friend of my daughter you lying piece of shit!" Inoichi yelled and withdrew a meat cleaver out of nowhere. "Oh my damn." Naruto said as he saw his life flash before his ocean blue eyes.

"Inoichi dear settle down and give the boy a chance to explain himself." Nana said sweetly.

To bad Inoichi wasn't hearing none of that. "No he must DIE!!" Inoichi yelled and was about to behead Naruto until he heard his death call

.

"INOICHI KAHOU YAMANAKA IF YOU HARM ONE BLONDE ON THAT YOUNG MAN'S HEAD YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HITTING THIS TONIGHT. NOT TO MENTION YOU WON'T EAT DINNER FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS, AND YOU'LL BE SLEEPING IN THE GARDEN. Kay pumpkin." Nana said the last part with a evil sweetness.

The room's other three occupants were white as snow each with different thoughts.

_'This some o' bullshit how I get threatened when he's the one who lied. That's ok when I catch him imma stick a thorned rose up his ass.' _Inoichi thought as he manically planned his revenge.

_'Oh my god my parents are fucking crazy as hell. Dad's a overprotective lunatic, and mom is a psychotic demon in disguise.'_ Thought an very embarrassed Ino.

_'This is fucking ridiculous I really gotta think about my promises from now on. Wait how did she know I'm blond when I've got my hood on does she know...'_ Naruto thought as eyed Nana.

"Would you please remove your hood sweetheart?" Nana asked Naruto.

"Oh yea sorry." Naruto removed his white hood to reveal his long spiky golden locks.

When Ino got a good look at him she found herself licking her lips. Naruto was now about 6' 2'', his athletic build could seen through his orange short sleeveless shirt, and his ocean blue eyes still held their hypnotizing shine to them. When she looked at his face and saw his whisker marks her face donned a wide smile.

"Naruto-kun you actually came to see me!" She squealed as she glomped him to death.

Naruto blushed as he felt her perfectly soft C-cup breast through through both their

clothing.

_'Damn that pervy sage and his sexual awareness training.'_ Thought Naruto as she squealed and hugged him for dear life. Ino grabbed his hand then led him upstairs to her room where she closed and locked the door. Inoichi was dumbfounded or more like speechless.

"Well I'll be damned she did know him at least he wasn't lying. Wait she closed her door and LOCKED it oh heeell no." Inoichi ran for the stairs but ran into a frying pan compliments of his wife.

"You shall not disturb them do you understand DEAR." Nana said as she glared at her husband down on the floor.

"Y...Yes ma'am." Inoichi said in the fetal position.

"Oh and if you go anywhere near Naru-chan with a thorned rose... we'll see how Little Ichi likes being hugged by freshly cut thorned roses." Said Nana sweetly.

Inoichi on the other hand paled and held his crotch, or better yet Little Ichi. _'Damn her and her mind reading.'_ Thought Inoichi as his wife went back to stocking the selves.

**~ With Lia and Jiraiya ~**

"Ooh hee hee oh yea baby that's what I'm talking about." Jiraiya said as he and Lia were currently peeping in the women's bath. There was a group of girls who were making out so Jiraiya had a nose full of tissue to keep from dying of blood lost.

"Wow sensei do women really do this in public baths?" Lia asked while writing in her own notebook and stuffing tissue her nose. She could also feel the wetness start to pool in her panties. "Damn you Naruto and your virgin hood." She said not knowing she voiced it out loud.

Jiraiya on the other hand felt her frustration with his sexual awareness. Her nipples were hard and visible through her shirt, and her womanhood ached for release. Amazingly the old perverted sage knew all this without even looking.

"Lia you might wanna relieve the tension before you see Naruto again lest you jump his bones in public." Jiraiya said seriously but on the inside he was hoping like hell she would.

He expected her to get up and leave, but she started masturbating right next to him. The old sage turned and his jaw dropped along with his notebook and pen.

"Jiraiya-sensei…*gasp* how do you…*moans* do this all the time *squeal*...and still control yourself?" She asked not even caring that he was watching her while drooling on his green gi.

She inserted two finger into while her thumb toyed with her clit, and her other hand kneaded her left breast. Lia began to pinched her nipple as she neared her climax.

"Oh...ah ah… mm oh.... AAAAAHH!!" Lia screamed as she rode out her orgasm while her juices erupted like a geyser. "Oh god... *pant, pant* that's the best orgasm I've ever had. Jiraiya-sensei-" She turned to Jiraiya to find him gone she looked down, and saw he had fallen out of the tree they were in. She shushined down next to him and poked with her foot.

Jiraiya had fallen into a blank state blood covered his now red and green fighter's gi with a tent pitched in his pants. She could hear him muttering so she knew he was alive.

"Jiraiya-sensei get up we have to go or we'll get caught" Said Lia while she poked her research sensei with her foot.

"So juicy...." Jiraiya muttered and Lia began dragging him away by his foot before they got caught.

"Bye bye juicy..." He muttered once more but then passed out as Lia dragged him over a rather large fallen branch, and his head hit the ground leaving a blood trail as they left.

**~ With Naruto and Ino ~**

_'What was that chill just now… oh well I'm here with Ino so thats all that matters right now.'_ Naruto thought while he listened to Ino's story about a mission she had.

He missed the spark of lust that twinkled in her eye before she was on top of him. "Whoa I think I missed a part of the story is this supposed to happen." Said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"No its not its just that... I really missed you Naruto and I thought you had forgot about me. I-" Ino was silenced by a deep kiss from the other blond.

"Ino I already know what you're gonna say, and I forgive for not paying me any attention until it was time for me to leave. That's the past this is now and right now I really want you to be my girlfriend... you know if you want." Naruto told her as he looked at her with nervous eyes.

Just when she was about to answer a half naked Inoichi came bursting in seething in anger.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

There were so many mistakes in this story its ridiculous but I'm fixing them two chapters at a time. So by Tuesday the first two chapters of the Jonin Arc should be up.


	3. Punishment For the Good and the Bad

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summons Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summons Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: (sighs) You know if kishimoto-sempai shared the wealth maybe I wouldn't have to do this every damn chapter lol everyone you know the deal I. Don't. Own. Naruto.

**Update (Mon Oct 19, 09)**

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Punishment For the Good and the Bad!!**

_*Last time* Before she could answer Inoichi burst in seething in anger while half naked._

"I had to fuck my wife so good that she would fall asleep to can get my revenge! Now Ino honey remove yourself from that sick pervert." Inoichi commanded his daughter.

Inoichi smiled in triumph when he seen both Ino and Naruto turn snow white for the second time today. But unbeknown to Inoichi they weren't scared of him only what was behind him. Inoichi turned to see Nana wrapped in a sheet standing there with a demonic aura surrounding her.

"So that's why you wanted to 'give me the fuck I oh so desired'. You had your chance at freedom Inoichi." Said Demon Nana as a fresh thorned rose appeared in her hand.

Inoichi turned with tears in his eyes and dropped to his knees. "Wait my love please for-" He was silenced by a frying pan to the face.

"Now Little Ichi let's play." She said with a sickening sweetness, and dragged her unconscious hubby away by his long ponytail.

The two teens watched wide eyed as the door closed eerily behind the two.

"*gulp* Ok I'm officially freaked out for one day." Naruto said with nervous chuckle.

"Naruto... yes." Said Ino while gazing warmly into eyes.

"You mean you...?" Naruto hoping he hadn't heard wrong, but Ino's smile and vigorous nod confirmed he wasn't deaf.

With his signature foxy grin Naruto kissed his blond goddess with all the passion he was worth. Until something happen that made Naruto pull back in fear.

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha you aren't gonna introduce me I'm actually hurt mortal ha ha ha. Now lets see her reaction when she finds out about me ha ha."** Laughed the Nine-tailed Fox and Naruto almost wanted to lose hope but maybe just maybe she'll accept it.

"Um... Ino I... have something important to tell you, and... I don't want you to say anything till I'm done kay." Said Naruto as he began to sweat.

Ino nodded and Naruto began his explain of how the Nine-tailed fox wasn't killed but sealed inside a newborn baby, him.

Ino's wide eyes finally closed, but she was still shaking in fear. "Na... ruto c-can you leave me a-alone to think." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I understand Ino I'll leave you to think about how you wanna deal with this." Said Naruto as tears began to stream down his whiskered cheeks.

Once he was gone she cried her eyes out till Inoichi and Nana came in and hugged their daughter until she fell asleep. Naruto on the other hand went straight home and force himself to sleep.

**~ The Hokage's Office ~**

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET YOUR DUMBASS HERE!" Yelled a very pissed off Hokage. After she calmed down she notice her favorite little blond wasn't present.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked glaring at Jiraiya hoping he hadn't got killed on their journey.

"We haven't seen him since this morning when we first got here." Said Lia nonchalantly.

"Just who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her eyes at the young woman.

"The name's Lia Hitamora I accompanied Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sensei on their training trip." Said Lia and put her hands behind her head while she closed her eyes.

Tsunade looked to her old teammate for a more in depth explanation. Jiraiya sighed before he told Lia to go to Naruto's apartment.

"Fine but don't be going peeping without me kay sensei." Said Lia with a wink.

"Jiraiya!!" Tsunade growled and just as her fist was two inches from his jaw the door opened.

Team seven walked in to see a sweating Jiraiya and a pissed off Tsunade while Lia stood with an amused shine in her eyes.

"Lord Jiraiya you're back where's Naruto?" Asked the one eyed Jonin Kakashi.

"Yea where is that dobe?" Asked an elated Sasuke. He was anxious to see his first friend and rival.

"He's at his apartment I was actually going to go see him. You three are welcome tag along if you want I'm sure Naruto-kun would be glad to see you." Said Lia smiled at her favorite blond's old team.

_'Naruto-kun who the fuck is this bitch anyway?'_ Thought Sakura as she wanted grill the brunette for information.

"Yea let's go." Sakura said smiling sweetly.

**~ Naruto's Apartment ~**

Naruto was woken up by an excessive banging at his front door. When he finally got up to open the door no one was there so shrugged and closed the door. Since he was up he decided go to kitchen to make himself something to eat. Shockingly when he walked in he saw four bowls of piping hot ramen on the table each bowl a different color.

"Mmmhmm RAMEN!!!" Scream Naruto and reach for the first bowl which was blue. To his surprise when he grabbed the bowl he was electrocuted.

"Aiiiiiieee oh that didn't feel good." Said Naruto as he tried to fix his frizzed out hair. He also could have swore he heard birds but it had to be at least nine o' clock at night.

Next he reached for the second bowl which was pink with red swirls on it. When he picked the bowl up he immediately when crashing to floor . The bowl of ramen had to at least weight two tons.

"What the fuck is going on here I just want my goddamn ramen!" Screamed Naruto as he struggled to his feet.

Then he eyed the third bowl it was gray with dog bones on it. Naruto carefully looked around the bowl when he was satisfied with his inspection he reached for the bowl. Before he could even touch it the bowl growled at him.

"What the fuck?" Naruto's eyes widened when eyes and teeth appeared on the bowl. "Oh shit." Naruto ran around the house for five minutes before the bowl dog took a bite outta his ass.

"Eeee yooooww!!! Naruto yelled rubbing his ass cheek. Then all the bowls when up in smoke and were replaced by four laughing people. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Lia were all laughing their asses off while Naruto had fake tears in his eyes.

"Evil motherfuckers." Cried Naruto but stopped with look of fear on his face as Sakura came toward him an evil glint in her eye.

"Na-ru-to! The pink haired teen growled. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" He was silence by Sakura hugging him.

"You baka I missed you so much." Said the Sakura with tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto warmly returned her hug with smile.

"So does this mean I skipped out on a pounding?" The blond asked hoping he wasn't in any danger.

"You know Naruto Sakura has become quite the young women in your absence." Kakashi pointed out.

"I'd like to think I had something to do with that." Said Sasuke with proud smirk.

Naruto was next to Sasuke in a flash with his arm around Sasuke's neck and a grin that would make Jiraiya weep tears of joy.

"Soo Suke-teme how was it is she a screamer, squirter, scratcher, biter, oh did she speak another language?" Asked firing question after question.

"At first she screamed because the pain you know… then by the end my bed was pool of juices." Sasuke described with an equal grin. Both rivals were pounded to the floor thanks to Sakura's super strength.

"BAKAS!!!" Sakura screamed while sporting a cherry red blush.

"Ai yaa dammit Sakura-chan that hurt like hell." Naruto groaned out rubbing his head to make the pain fade.

"Hey Sasu-kun are you sure you made Saku-chan into a woman because with a penis that size I'm surprised you were able to break her barrier.

Naruto looked at Lia to see her wearing the shades that Shino gave him before he left. Never in a million years would one think that Shino was a pervert. Sasuke blushed and covered his little partner with his hands.

"Naruto tell your girlfriend to stop measuring me!" Sasuke yelled to his floor buddy. Lia joined the floor buddy gang also thanks to a blushing Sakura.

"Stop measuring my boyfriend!" Growled the pink haired pounding machine.

"But I think you would think differently after this." Said Lia then she got up and put the shades on Sakura then turned head to Naruto's crotch.

"Hey stop th-" Her eyes widened and blood exploded from her nose and joined her teammates on the floor.

"N-Naruto how d-do you h-hide that th-thing?" She asked before passing out.

"See I told her." Lia smile brightly like she done a good deed. Kakashi watched the whole scene with a hidden smile then left with a simple leaf shushin.

That night Sakura and Sasuke slept over, and with great reluctance both girls slept in Naruto's bed. Sasuke took the couch while Naruto laid in his dark orange lazy-boy and revisited snores ville.

**~ With Ino ~**

_'Why... Why did it have to be Naruto-kun. I wouldn't wish this burden on my worst enemy. But can I still feel the same way about him like I did before. Even though Naruto is probably the kindest person in the world, but... the fox, the stories, all the people who died that night. _

_'I'm sorry Naruto-kun I just can't!' Ino thought frantically and cried herself to sleep again._

______________________________________________________________________

Ok riddle me this folks lets say one of our friends had a demon sealed inside them. And for 16 years you've heard everybody talk about the terror and slaughter it cause. Then you're friend who you've known for a while is just now telling you this could you really just accept them in a second. I'm not saying its impossible but I've read a lot of fan fictions since my time on .

And most of the girls the Naruto falls for just says "Its ok Naruto I know you aren't the fox you only hold it bay." But then in the same story Naruto uses the foxes power and transform with fox like qualities and everything is honky dorey. I'm sorry for all Ino x Naru fans including me but its not gonna happen like that. A realistic girl would wanna think about it first before continuing the relationship.

Example: An innocent man goes to jail for murder for 5 years. When he gets out he meets a girl they like each other they go out a few more times yadda yadda yadda. Then the guy tells his new girl what happens. Wouldn't her view and emotions about him tilt a little? I would Ito hear your views on the subject.


	4. Make Up, or Fuck Up!

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Thoughts Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: Kishimoto may own Naruto for now but someday I plan on buying it from him, and continue the legacy (^_^), hm oh man I gotta stop daydreaming well you all know the sad truth I don't Naruto.

**Update (Tue Oct, 19 09)**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Make Up, or Fuck Up!**

**~ The Next Afternoon ~**

Team seven along with Lia were at the ice cream shop enjoying their frozen treats, and sharing the adventures they had while they were apart. Until they heard someone address Naruto.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked a voice.

Naruto looked up to see Ino standing there with a pained expression. "Sure I'll be back in second." Naruto got up and followed Ino outside while the three curious teens watched them through the window.

**~ Outside ~**

"So did you come to a decision Ino-chan?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Naruto I-I'm sorry but I can't do it I don't want to live in fear *sniff* that 'IT' might take over your body." Ino said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is that how you really feel are you gonna let stories and fear control your life." He said feeling his emotions start rise.

"*hic* Naruto-kun I-I'm sorry its just too much please can we at least stay friends?" She asked hoping he'd accept.

"Tch so you can befriend a 'demon' but you can't have a relationship with one. I guess under all that beauty you're just another shallow bitch. You're the same as those damn villagers and personally I think they should all burn in hell, and you know what so can you I'm sorry I wasted both our time." Naruto said pissed off then walked back into the ice cream shop.

Ino turned and walked away with one thought. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun.'_ She knew she'd be crying herself to sleep again tonight.

**~ Back in the Shop ~**

"Is everything all right Naruto, who was that girl, and why was she crying? Wh-" Lia was cut off by a very angry Naruto.

"**None of your goddamn business!**" He yelled at her with crimson irises with slits in them.

He got up and stormed out of the shop then shushined away somewhere. Lia's wide eyed face finally changed into a sad downcast expression. With a heavy sigh she to got up and left, after she left Sasuke looked at his girlfriend with seriousness in his eyes.

"You talk to Ino and I'll get the dobe agreed?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded with a soft smile then they both shushined away to their respective targets.

**~ Sakura & Ino ~**

Sakura found her other blond friend sitting on the bench outside her family's flower shop. Before she could ask what was wrong Ino beat her to the punch.

"What do you want Sakura I'm not really in the mood for your bullshit right now." She said not looking up at the bubblegum haired princess.

"'My' bullshit says the person who pissed off Naruto Uzumaki. So tell me what did you say to him to make him snap?" Sakura asked then before she could blink she was dragged up to Ino's room.

"Sakura what I'm about to tell can never leave this room understand?" Ino said making sure Sakura knew this was important.

"Ok Ino-pig just spit it out already geez." Sakura said with mock sarcasm. Ino then told her the same thing Naruto told her about the fox, and what was said in the conversation outside the ice cream shop.

Sakura stood with a angered expression as she glared at Ino.

"You can't be serious is that why you practically broke his heart? But you know what I can't really say anything because when Sasuke first told me about it I was afraid to. Then I thought about it and realized Naruto never did anything that closely resembled him being a demon not to mention he saved my life countless times. You know it actually took me three weeks to fully accept that Naruto Uzumaki is indeed Naruto Uzumaki and not the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. So I'll tell this you before its too late apologize and try to get over it because losing Naruto is not a good feeling. It's like your whole world dims and loses its light so whatever fears you have crush them and go get your light back." Sakura told her with a warm smile.

The more Ino thought about it the more she saw Sakura was right. A smile finally for the first time in two days appeared on her lips. She thanked Sakura with a tight hug and left for Naruto's house.

Sakura sighs and sat on the bed thinking how things would soon play out.

**~ Sasuke and Naruto ~**

Sasuke had looked three places already and still couldn't find his blond rival. He checked Ichiraku, training ground seven, and even Tsunade's office. Then it dawned on him he didn't check his apartment.

"How the hell did I forget to check there I think Sakura has fucked my brains cells out." Then he noticed he said that out loud.

He looked around to see people on the street looking at him with curiosity. "What!? She's a unsatisfiable sex queen." With that said he shushined to Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke jumped through the living room window and scanned the apartment for his friend. He checked the kitchen and bathroom but no Naruto. So he went to check the last place in the house which was Naruto's room. When he reached the room the door was cracked open. Sasuke peered inside to see both Naruto and Lia making out topless.

_'Well at least I found him so Sakura can't get pissed at me. I think I'll come back later after he's become a man.'_ Sasuke thought with a grin he turned and headed for the front door. Before he left he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table.

The blue haired teen walked out of the apartment pulling the door behind him, but what Sasuke didn't know was that the door didn't close all the way and swung back open a little.

**~ With Sakura ~**

Sakura was eating a banana she got from the fridge when Sasuke shushined into the room.

"Hey sweetie how did it go with Naruto?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke's eyes shifted around suspiciously before he answered.

"Uh... It went ok you know same ol' dobe." Sasuke said then climbed on top of Sakura placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"By the way where's Ino?" Sasuke asked while he kissed down her neck.

"Oh... she went to Naruto's to apologize." Sakura said enjoying her lover's action.

"Oh ok that means she'll be go.... wait Naruto's?" Sasuke asked the last part and Sakura just nodded with a seductive smile that would make Jiraiya write for days.

Sasuke paled and his eyes went wide as plates Sakura noticed her boyfriend had turned white as a ghost. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

"Sakura… Naruto is with Lia right now." Sasuke said trying to keep from shivering as he felt the bad vibe chills run throughout his body.

"I don't see the problem unless they are fu-" She stopped and looked at Sasuke to see him nod in confirmation.

"OH FUCK ME SEVEN WAYS TO HELL!!!" She shouted flopping backwards on the bed with a heavy sigh. When the words fuck and me reached Sasuke's ears his eyebrows raised and a perverted smile adorned his face.

Sakura sat up on her elbows in time to see Sasuke ass naked in front of her. "To hell we go my love all seven ways." He said with smirk while Sakura licked her lips.

"Ok maybe just one quickie." She said coming out her clothes faster than Sasuke.

**~ With Ino ~**

Ino stood with rivers of tears cascading down her cheeks as she watched Naruto pound into Lia from the crack of the door. When she had arrived three minutes earlier she found Naruto's apartment door unlocked so she entered to check to see if he was alright. When she didn't find anyone in the front of the apartment she went to Naruto's room where she found them fucking like there's no tomorrow.

The heart broken blond was finally able to snap back into reality and she ran out the apartment back home. Lia could sworn she heard someone run through the house but those thoughts were squashed when Naruto hit her sweet spot.

Naruto just continued to please his two year traveling companion. Inwardly he had a wicked smile that would make the Kyubi quiver a little. He hadn't planned on Ino seeing them but when he felt her chakra signature walk into the house, but he was too deep into his fun with Lia to stop.

Either way he was glad she 'stopped by' now he could maybe enjoy more fun with Lia without regrets.

**~ Back at Ino's ~**

Sakura and Sasuke were snuggled up with each other, and fully clothed when Ino came in and flopped on her bed next to them. Both knew why she crying they just didn't know how to comfort her.

"I know Kiba is having a party tonight let's go have a little fun to take our minds off of things." Sasuke suggested to the girls.

Ino sniffed then an evil grin spread across her face. She knew Naruto would be there and she was gonna make him regret what he did to her. Fire and brimstone shall hail from the sky tonight.

______________________________________________________________________

Well folks another chapter finished. Isn't it funny when someone is in the wrong they blame other people. Ino blames Naruto for playing the time old tradition of 'Hide the Rainbow Roll'. But she's the one rejected him, walked in his house, and watched him playing said tradition. Anyway the next chapter is the last for the Homecoming Arc and it's gonna be big. So until tomorrow everyone ja ne (^_^)


	5. Naruto's Homecoming Party, and Secrets

The Orange Whirlwind

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summons Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summons Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: Kishimoto you may own Naruto but I own this final episode of the orange whirlwind homecoming arc Mwuahahahahaha.... ahem ok I'm done and now on with the madness.

**Update (Tue Oct, 19 09)**

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Naruto's Homecoming party, and Secrets!!!**

**~ Naruto Apartment ~**

Naruto stared at a sleeping Lia with warm eyes he almost didn't wanna wake her, but Kiba's party started in like four hours so he wanted to be ready by then.

"Hey Lia-chan wakey wakey." He said poking her in her side with a grin plastered to his face.

Lia smiled and she turned around towards Naruto she opened her eyes to see him propped up on his elbow.

"What do I own the pleasure of being woken up." She asked gliding her hand down his chiseled chest.

"We have to get ready for Kiba's party member I asked you to go with before you fell asleep." He said getting up heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"Then we better save water then huh." Lia said smiling then followed him to the shower.

Sakura and Sasuke had just walked in and searched for their blond teammate. That's when they heard the shower running so they sat in the living room and waited till he was done. Fifteen minutes later the couple heard the water stop running and also two voices.

"Come on Lia-chan I just got clean and now you wanna dirty me up again." Said Naruto as she trapped him on the hallway wall.

Both Sakura and Sasuke got up and went to the hallway to see Naruto and Lia in a deep lip lock.

"Don't you think you've had enough fun for one day dobe?" Sasuke asked causing the half naked couple to break apart in surprise.

"Sasu-kun!" Lia yelled then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso. Sasuke felt Lia's breast press against his chest and a bright blush plagued his face.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!" Sakura screamed at the ruby eyed brunette.

"Saku-chan is here to!" Lia yelled then glomped her as well. Sakura like her boyfriend blushed feeling the other girl's body press against hers.

"NA-RU-TO get her OFF MEEE!!" Naruto laughed and drug Lia away to get dressed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who smirking like crazy.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing just enjoying the girl on girl action." He said walking back to the couch.

He went face first to the floor courtesy of Sakura. She then walked on top of him and sat on the couch with a satisfied smirk.

"Evil pink haired she devil." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Five minutes later Naruto both came out fully clothed and ready to go.

"So where to first?" Lia asked.

"Do you have an outfit for the party tonight?" Sakura asked the brunette.

Lia shook her head no and Sakura smiled evilly. But before she voice her plan Naruto and Sasuke were already gone with the wind.

"Damn they got away oh well looks like its just me and you going shopping." She said and both girls left out the front door making sure to lock it unlike a certain Uchiha.

**~ Elsewhere Far Far Away ~**

Itachi Uchiha sneezed making his companion look up at him. "You alright Tachi-kun?" Konan asked her lover.

"Yea I think so... when was Yahiko coming back from their mission.?" He asked kissing down Konan's neck.

"In a little bit so we have to finish now." She said with a sexy smirk.

"Now you know I don't do quick draws-" Before he could continue they both heard Yahiko's voice rang out through the base.

"Konan babe we're back where are you?" Then they heard a second voice.

"Ooh Tobi knows Tobi knows. She's in-" Before he snitched his ass was lit on fire by black flames.

They turned to see Itachi walking down the stairs his usual facade back up.

"She's in the shower." And kept walking to his room.

When he was safely inside he let out a heavy sigh then released his genjutsu and put his clothes on. _'Stupid sharingan wielding little snitch almost got us caught.' _He thought as he pulled out box of pockey. (AN: Sorry about the Akatsuki short now back to the main story. (^_^)

**~ Back in Konoha ~**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at Ichiraku's waiting on Sakura and Lia to get done shopping.

"You know Ino saw you and Lia earlier today." Sasuke said after slurping some of his vegetable beef ramen.

"Yea I know what about it." Said Naruto then slurped down some of his miso pork ramen.

"She's a scorned teenage girl she's gonna retaliate." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I get there." The blond said continuing his meal.

"Sex with Lia must've been hella good." Sasuke said with grin.

"Man you have no idea!" Naruto said with a grin of his own. A voice from behind them cause the boy's to look back.

"If it isn't Naruto-bozu and Sasuke-chan both of who have left my little princess heartbroken. _'Oh shit please tell me I'm dreaming' _Naruto thought frantically.

Naruto and Sasuke both paled as Inoichi stood with a meat cleaver in one hand and two fresh cut thorned roses in the other.

"S-Sasuke..." Said Naruto sweating rain down from his brow.

"Y-Yea..." Sasuke said in the same condition as his rival.

"RUUUUNNN!!!" Naruto screamed and both boys bolted outta the stand with Inoichi closing in fast.

Sakura and Lia watched a white, blue, and red blur shoot passed them when they walked out the store.

"I hope they're still alive tonight so they don't miss the party." Said a worried Sakura.

**~ An Hour and a Half Later ~**

All three males were laying on there backs at training ground seven. Inoichi was the first to recover and trapped the other two down by kunai stabbing their pants to the ground. "Now let's talk starting with Naruto." Said the older blond.

"You already know the story so I don't have to repeat myself." Said Naruto finally able to breathe again.

"True but I wanna know why you aren't fighting for her. You're gonna sit there and tell me that after two years of waiting to get here you just give up in an instant." Inoichi asked the younger blond.

Naruto didn't say anything he just stared up at the clouds. "Look Naruto at least try to be friends with her I'm tired on hearing my little girl cry herself to sleep every night. She regrets it Naruto trust me just talk to her one last time, or at least ease the pain in her heart." Inoichi pleaded with the young man.

"Fine I'll try Inoichi-san but if its the same old story then I'm done." Naruto said still looking at the clouds.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!!" Yelled the young Uchiha.

"Because you broke my Ino's heart once to, ...and I never liked you." Inoichi said glaring at the blue haired teen.

"How's that my problem you-" Sasuke was silenced when a rose landed between his legs inches away from his manhood.

"I understand I'll apologize." He squeaked.

Inoichi released the young ones and told them they had a party to go to in two hours. After they left Inoichi stood there for a minute watching the sun set. _'I don't like this I have a very bad feeling about all this.'_ The retired Jonin thought then shushined home so he, Nana, and Little Ichi could have some fun.

**~ Later that Night At Naruto's Apartment ~**

The party was about to start in like thirty minutes Naruto and Sasuke sat in Naruto's living room waiting on the girls. Naruto wore a tight black long sleeve shirt, his white cloak Tsunade gave him two years ago, black jeans with blue flames going up the sides, white timberland boots, and his leaf headband around his neck. So his long blond hair hung freely making him look like his father.

Sasuke wore a tight red long sleeve shirt, a dark blue short sleeve button up with the Uchiha symbol on the back, loose fitted dark blue jeans with a white snake curling up around the entire left leg, red and blue forces on his feet, and his leaf headband tied around his right arm.

After waiting forever the girls finally came out the room. When the guys saw theirs dates for the night they're jaw dropped and they stopped breathing for a moment.

Sakura wore a pink silk mini skirt, a pink halter top with a keyhole in the center, pink silk stilettos, and her leaf headband around her waist. Simple but still hot as hell were Sasuke's thoughts.

Lia's top was a bit less modest she wore a black halter top with studded beads, tight black jeans, and black suede Manolo boots. Naruto was practically drooling thinking they might not make the party.

After they realized the time all four hurried to the Inuzuka compound.

When the two couples arrived at the compound they could hear the blaring music all the way at the gate. One of the guards looked at them and asked their names.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lia Hitamora, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Said Naruto as he pointed to each person. After the guards confirmed the names he opened the gate and let them in. They entered the party with shocked expressions to banners that said 'WELCOME BACK NARUTO!'.

The amount of people was unbelievable considering they weren't expecting anyone else outside of the rookie nine and Team Guy. Everyone present Naruto knew at one point throughout his ninja career.

"I think it turned out pretty well dontcha think Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Kiba with wide ass grin on his face.

"K-Kiba how the hell did you get all these people to come here for.... me?" Naruto asked still pretty shocked.

"You're more popular than you give yourself credit for Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to his left and saw Yukie Kazehana smiling at him. Next to her was Sasame Fuma, Toki, Ranmaru, Sazenami, and many others he met before he left with Jiraiya.

After getting caught up with old friends he hadn't seen in ages he made his way over to the table where rookie nine, Team Guy, and the Sand Siblings were sitting. "What do you say we get this party STARTED!!!" Naruto yelled out and thus began a night that was sure to be tons fucked up fun.

"So having fun bozu?" Asked Inoichi grinning with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Fuck yea I really gotta thank Kiba for this later." Said Naruto before taking a sip of his sake.

"That's good but remember about what we talked about earlier." Inoichi said with a serious look.

"Don't worry I will… but right now I think its JUKING TIIIME!!!" Naruto yelled as he was being dragged to the dance floor my several girls. Even Hinata joined in on the fun without even fainting or blushing. Naruto chalked it up to the gift she gave before he left.

*FLASHBACK*

_Naruto and Jiraiya had just finished setting up camp when Naruto decided to open Hinata's gift. Jiraiya was looking over his shoulder as he read the letter Hinata wrote him as she confessed her love for him. Then he looked inside the envelope to grab the second part of the gift. Which turned out to be a picture of Hinata masturbating with a white dildo. Both master and pupil fell asleep in bloody mess._

*FLASHBACK END*

Naruto's next activity consisted of him doing body shots off of five girls. The five that volunteered were Sakura, Lia, Hinata, Sasame, and Tsunade. Jiraiya cried tears of jealousy when while mumbling about disrespectful pupils who won't share no booty. The last game he played before he had to rest for a bit was Blindfolded Shuriken Throw. It was him, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Guy. Neji do to his byakugan of course got a perfect his reward as Tenten put it would be 'saved for later'. Shino got a near perfect in which resulted in him making out with Hinata. Next was Guy who results were horrible so as penalty he had to drink one hundred Patrone shots. Then it was Sasuke's turn and his score was just as bad as Guy's. His penalty was being trapped in a genjutsu that made him think he was making out with Tsunade. But in reality he was making out with a Orochimaru clone and Naruto was video tapping it for future blackmail. Finally Naruto results barely made perfect so his reward was resting for a while.

The whole night Ino watched from a far corner drinking sake. She probably on her second bottle so to say she three sheets to the wind was an understatement. 'Look at the happy-go-lucky blond prick. He think he's the shit well I think its time I took him down a couple notches.' Thought a very intoxicated Ino as she got up to and wobbled over to where Naruto sat with Lia and Team seven.

That's when Inoichi felt a cold chill then noticed his daughter wobbling over to Naruto. 'I hope this goes well.' Thought the elder Yamanaka.

"Hi Naruutooo." Said Ino dragging out his name. "Hey Ino..." Naruto replied with dreadful look.

"So am I going get my apology or are you having too much fun with your new whore." Said Ino with a sickening sweetness. Naruto began to get angry hearing Lia being called a whore.

"Oooh this is not looking good at all." Kakashi said to his other two students in which they nodded.

"Um Ino Lia-chan isn't a whore, and what could I have to apologize for?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU BLONDE MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Ino screamed while slamming her hands on the table making everyone stop what they were doing.

"FIRST YOU COME BACK LIKE EVERYTHING IS FUCKING A-OKAY, AND JUST WHEN WE'RE GETTING CLOSE YOU SPRING THIS HORRIBLE SECRET SHIT ON ME. THEN I TELL I CAN'T BE WITH BECAUSE OF FEAR YOU GOT TO THIS WHORE FOR A PITY FUCK." An enraged Ino screamed at Naruto.

The other angered blond stood with anger flashing in his eyes and malice in his voice. " I told Lia-chan isn't a whore and-" Naruto was cut off by Konohamaru asking the question Naruto didn't wanna answer.

"What secret is she talking about boss, and why did it scare her?" Kono asked innocently.

"Uh-" Naruto was rudely cut off by Ino's hysterical laughter. "You mean even though you all are Naruto's 'close friends' you don't know about his biiig secret?" Ino asked the crowd.

Inoichi was praying to the past Hokage's and to kami that his daughter would stop talking. "Actually we don't Naruto-kun what is she talking about?" Asked a curious Lee but Naruto wouldn't answer or better yet he couldn't.

"Since whiskers won't tell you I'll tell you." Said Ino with a wicked smile.

"Inoo..." Sasuke growled at the drunk Yamanaka heir. But Ino ignored the youngest Uchiha and told all Naruto closes friends the forbidden tale and Naruto's biggest secret. The crowd was quiet for at least five minutes before Kono spoke up.

"That's... SO AWESOME BOSS!!" Kono said with stars in his eyes.

Then the rest began to agree that's when Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the rest of the Jonin let released a breathe they weren't aware they were holding.

"You're all... insane." Whispered Ino and she then grabbed the closest sake bottle and swung it at Naruto's head.

"INO NOO!!!" Screamed Sakura but the bottle was caught before it did any damage. Ino stared at the person who caught the bottle with blurry vision. Silver hair, white slitted eyes, and black claws Ino could only stare wide eyed before Lia backhanded her to the opposite wall. She shattered the bottled in her hand and the aura of the Five-tailed Wolf could be seen behind her.

Jiraiya quickly pulled out a suppressor seal and threw it to Naruto who placed it on Lia's forehead. She fell asleep in Naruto's arms with a lone tear that rolled down her left cheek.

"I guess that means the party's over." Said Kiba with a heavy sigh.

______________________________________________________________________

There it is folks the Homecoming final chapter hope it was suited to your tastes. Oh and I won't be writing the next arc until I get at least 15 reviews. The next story arc is the Jonin Exams and if you guys got any ideas for the exams lemme know. Any ideas I think are I'll incorporate them into my story.

Anyway can't wait to see what you guys come up with cheers (^_^)


	6. The Jonin Exam Begins!

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thoughts"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Back after a long ass absence but lets not play catch up lets get this party started!!!

**(Update Jan. 23, 2010)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Jonin Exams Begin!!!**

"You all have your targets, your new team, and your destination. You'll leave in the morning. Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered the young group.

It had been an entire month since Kiba's party, and now everyone except Neji was participating in the Jonin Exam. This exam is a little different from the Chunin one. First off there were new teams formed so they had to come up with a new strategy that fits their new team. Second they were to leave the village and head to a destination where the exam would take place. Each team were to kill an A-ranked missing nin from the leaf who would be near the destination point. Third there weren't gonna be any big crowds, preliminaries, proctors, or championships. This was make it or break it, playing for keeps, they had to prove they were ready to become full fledge shinobi.

The teams for this year were Team 1: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. Team 2: Sakura Haruno, Lia Hitamora, and Hinata Hyuga. Team 3: Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 4: Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, and TenTen.

Now Naruto was currently laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"_Why the hell did she have to be on our team!"_ Naruto thought angrily as he remembered what he and Lia had endured in the past month.

He released a deep breath then got to began packing for tomorrow.

**~ Yamanaka Residence ~**

"_I wonder if Naruto-kun is still mad at me. *sighs* I really wish I hadn't got drunk that night *sighs* I miss him so much." _Ino thought sadly while she finish up her packing.

**~ Sasuke's Apartment ~**

"_This isn't gonna be good for teamwork, Naruto won't even look at Ino let alone work with her. I gotta think of something or else we're gonna fail." _Sasuke thought while he meditated.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Team one were scheduled to meet up at the village's main gates. So far all were present except for their team leader Sasuke. Ino could practically fell the anger rolling off Naruto in waves. While Naruto could sense the other blonde's uneasiness. Then with an evil grin he began to release some of Kyubi's killer intent. Ino's body began shake and she then collapsed to the ground. She felt like all the air in her body was being pulled from her person. That's when she heard her liberator, when she looked up she saw Sasuke appear with a frown.

"NARUTO!!" Yelled the young sharingan wielder.

"Hmm you say something Sasu-teme?" Naruto said looking at his friend with cold crimson orbs.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and matched Naruto's cold stare. The blond male scoffed then turned to began his sprint to their destination. The young Uchiha sighed as deactivated his sharingan. He looked towards Ino who was on the ground taking deep breaths.

"Ino if you don't mind I'd like to get to the Valley of the End before tomorrow." Sasuke told her.

"Yea Yea… and that's know way to talk to a lady. I'm gonna have to tell sakura not to give you any for a month." Ino said with a grin.

"You do that and I'll electrocute your ass with a chidori." Sasuke said with a evil gleam in his eye and they proceeded to follow after Naruto.

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

The team had stopped off to go over their battle plans so the mission would go accordantly.

"Okay our target is Higano Kurosei, Male, Age: 53, and Ex-root member. He is being held at the valley by a squad of four Anbu until we arrive. Now this guy has a lifetime of battle experience. On top of that we know nothing about his abilities except that he uses wind and lightning jutsu. So we'll have to be careful and bide our time, or he'll kick our ass for sure. Now lets review the plans once more before head out." Explained Sasuke.

**~ Elsewhere at the Valley ~ **

Higano stood over the slain Anbu squad with bloody hands.

"These dumb pricks thought they could actually restrain me." Higano stated coldly.

He close his eyes then seconds later a creepy smile crept across his face.

"So Tsunade sent Namikaze and Uchiha after me , and the other one is… a Yamanaka. An insect compared to me but oh well." Higano said and his eyes suddenly flashed a golden color.

**~ Back with Team 1 ~**

Naruto and the others were staring in awe at the damage Temari cause when she fought Tayuya.

"Damn whoever Mari fought against got fucked up." Ino said wide eyed.

"Uh-huh…" Sasuke mumbled dumbly.

Naruto then jumped into the trees and sprinted towards the valley again. Ten minutes back into their journey Sasuke knew he had to fix things. You could cut the tension between those two with a knife. So he jumped down to the forest floor where he leaned against a tree. His two blond teammates jumped down as well, and stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"Come on what is it Sasuke-kun?" Asked Ino.

"You two need to fix whatever problem you have now. Because I'll be goddamned if I fail because of your bullshit." Sasuke told them.

"Tch" Naruto went to lean on the opposite tree in front of Sasuke.

"Well actually… I was thinking about this since yesterday. Naruto-kun… can we at least be friends?" Ino asked desperately.

"Fuck no! Because of you me and Lia had to spend two weeks in a genjutsu. It made us continuously experience our worst nightmare! If you had kept your fucking mouth shut, and not attacked me Lia's Gobi wouldn't have emerged!" Naruto shouted and his eyes turned into their deathly crimson color.

Ino gasped at the sheer ferocity in those eyes, but then she saw the tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"**You… you don't know what its like to have to watch everyone you care about… no everyone you love… be slaughtered by the thing you're trying to protect them from. We had to experience that for two weeks straight." **Naruto said to her while he silently cried.

Ino felt tears stream down her own cheeks as she stared into Naruto's teary red irises.

"Naruto I'm so--" Ino was cut off mid apology by a green scaled claw impaling her chest.

Naruto and Sasuke stood rooted to their spots. With horrified expressions they watched Ino slowly descend to the ground

"**INOOO!!!" **Yelled naruto as he and Sasuke ran to her side.

"You two brats were taking too long so I figured I'd give you a little push. Maybe now you'll pick up the pace hahahahaha!!" Higano's voice echoed throughout the forest.

Naruto held Ino close to his chest and her blood began to stain his jacket. His sobs then started to turn into angry growls and it was worrying Sasuke.

"**Kyubi can you take care of Ino for me?"** Sasuke was wondering what the hell his friend was taking about. Then a man wearing an all red business suit about Kakashi's age with fiery red hair, blood red eyes appeared next to naruto.

**Yea I got her Kit now go and whup that motherfucker." **Kyubi told him and both teens took off at insane speeds.

**~ Valley of the End ~**

"Wow they're moving pretty fast there." No more than second after Higano finished his sentence, he had to duck a claw swipe from a pissed off two-tailed naruto.

The older man spun and kicked naruto into cliff face then the sound of birds caught his attention. He turned to see sasuke bearing down on him with a chidori. Sasuke lunged his arm forward but his attack was blocked by green scaled tail. He was then smack away by another tail hitting in the face. Naruto's chakra arm extended from the rubble, but Higano leaned to the side and caught the chakra appendage. He then threw Naruto who crash into Sasuke and they landed in the river.

"Lightning Style: Furious Static!" Higano simply submerged his index finger in the water and electrocuted everything within the water.

"These brats bring shame to their families." Higano said shaking his head.

"**Who the hell… are you calling brat… you old geezer!"** Shouted naruto as he climbed on top of the water with three tails thrashing wildly behind him.

Sasuke was next to climb out and he knelt down on one knee trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed Higano's appearance. The older male's hair was no longer grey. Now it was long and dark green. Next he stared at his now vicious gold eyes, the green scales that covered his entire torso and arms. Finally his eyes landed on the six tails swirling behind him. Naruto noticed as well and one word ran through both of theirs heads… Jinchuriki.

Sasuke stood up sharingan blazing and naruto crouched down on all fours.

"So you're the Rokubi Jinchuriki huh." Said Sasuke drawing his katana.

Higano looked at Sasuke then busted out laughing.

"**Give me a break… heaven forbid… if I was ever that weak. Thanks to a little experiment by those bastards Danzo, Orochimaru, and Gentobu Uchiha. I was made into something that surpasses all existing Bijuu and jinchuriki."** The old man stated then his body began to pulsate.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his grandfather that he hadn't seen since he was three.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Higano complete his transformation. His dark green hair grew to the ground, green and silver scales covered his entire body, his fangs and claws became gold, two wings sprouted form his back, three long horns grew from his head, and finally four more tails appeared behind him. With one mighty roar he sent the two teen flying backwards. Sasuke flew into the cliff wall and Naruto sank back in the river.

"**They thought I died in the that experiment after they implanted the artificial bijuu. Little did they know I survived, and you insult me by referring to me as the fucking six tails! Don't make me laugh I am the goddamned Juubi Jinchuriki.**

"Naruto we have to… _what the hell where did he go?"_ Sasuke looked all around for his friend then saw the bubbles in the river.

"_Shit… Naruto you better not drown on me!" _Sasuke thought and he stood up with a chidori charged katana. "Come on you bastard this is for Ino!" Yelled Sasuke and then shot forward at the older jinchuriki.

**~ With Kyubi and ino ~**

Ino groaned and her turquoise eyes fluttered open to see a fiery redhead sitting in the tree above her. Kyubi on the other hand was deep in thought staring towards the direction of the valley. He could feel Higano's terrible chakra all the way from here. But he was also worried about that other chakra that was beginning to emerge.

"Hey you didn't you hear me calling you?" Ino asked appearing on the branch in front of Kyubi.

"**No my mind was somewhere else."** Kyubi told her.

Ino noted that his eyes were like Naruto's when he used the fox's chakra but dismissed it.

"Who are you and where are Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" Asked the young blond.

"**I'm a close of friend of Naruto… he asked me to look after you. As for their whereabouts they are fighting at the Valley of the End."** kyubi explained going back to staring towards the valley like he was watching the fight.

"Last thing I remember was that horrible pain in my chest. Also… I could have sworn I heard Naruto call my name. Oh my god… did I die? I can't believe it mom and dad are gonna freak when they find out." Ino was brought out of her ranting mode when she heard Kyubi's voice.

"**Why did you allow Naruto to take you on that date before he left?"** Kyubi asked still staring toward the valley.

"Well… at first it started off as a bet with forehead. Then as the night progressed I grew to like Naruto… a lot. But it doesn't matter now cuz he hates me… *sigh* boy did I fuck up." Ino said as she looked down sadly.

"**Do you remember how nervous he was at the beginning? He was tripping over himself, acting all shy, blushing, stuttering, mumbling. I don't think that Hyuga girl could have done a better job herself. But then he loosened up and you two had so much fun. Then came time to walk you home, and his exact thoughts were that he didn't want this night to end. Because he knew once he did it would be back to being alone in that tiny apartment.**

**Having friends is one thing but having someone to love you is a different story. Anyway when you arrived at your house you invited him in. The boy damn near short circuited, and for those next two hours you gave naruto the love he desperately deserved. The only way you knew that would heal him is because you read his mind. You were the first person to love him in that special way that only a mate can. Do you really think he would just throw you away like that?"** Kyubi's words struck a chord in Ino's heart.

Tears began to stream down her silk skin, and with a hopeful smile she made up her mind. She would heal naruto all over again no matter what.

**~ Back at the Valley of the End ~**

Higano stood atop Madara's head with a badly battered Sasuke in his clawed grasp. With a sickening smirk he held the young Uchiha over the edge.

"**Well ya little brat its been fun but now you can go join your friend… AT THE BOTTOM OF THE RIVER!!!" **With that final decree he threw Sasuke to his death.

"_Goodbye Sakura… Naruto… even you Itachi."_ Sasuke thought as he plummeted to his doom.

Sasuke braced himself for the impact but it never came and wondered if he was still falling. When he opened his eyes he saw the water mere inches from his nose.

"**Damn Sasu-teme that fucker really did a number on you."** Sasuke looked to his right to see a four-tailed Naruto holding him up.

Sasuke was speechless his friend now looked like a miniature Kyubi and he was just talking like nothing had happened.

"Dude what the fuck happened to you? No wait scratch that where the hell you been!?" Sasuke yelled at the mini me kyubi.

His answer was being dropped in the river. Higano frowned as he watched from above when he blinked and Naruto was gone. The younger jinchuriki appeared behind him and grabbed two of his tail then slammed him into the statue's face. The Kyubi jinchuriki jumped into the air and gathered a compressed chakra burst. At 50% he fired his attack which drove Higano all the way down through the statue. When the smoke cleared all that was left was the one foot of Madara's statue.

"**I never liked that statue anyway."** Naruto said watching Higano twitch.

Naruto knew he was far from done so with an earth shaking roar he descended down upon Higano. The jinchuriki battle was fast and powerful. All you could see was a bright flash of light then a crater appeared in that spot. Sasuke brought him self up on top of the water and tried to follow the fight with his sharingan.

"_You've gotten hella strong Naruto but I haven't just been fucking Sakura for two years. I also got a little surprise."_ Thought Sasuke and then he activated his heaven seal mark.

Both jinchurikis stopped and turned to look at the blinding white light. Naruto knew what was about to happen but something was off. This wasn't like the last time they were here in the Valley of the End.

Sasuke's skin got a little lighter, his hair lengthened and turned white, the black cross was replaced by a light blue cross that rested of his forehead, his body took on an ethereal glow, while his creepy hand wings were replaced by a pair of pure white chakra wings, and finally his sharingan turned sky blue with white tomoes. When his transformation was done he hovered above the water with a confident smirk.

"**In the words of a certain friends of mine… LET'S GO WILD!!" Shouted sasuke.**

* * *

They we go folks the season premiere of The Orange Whirlwind. Leave me a review so I'll know that you guys want more.


	7. The Ultimate Shinobi Team!

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_Demon/Summon Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sempai.

Let's get it started folks.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: The Ultimate Shinobi Team!**

_Last Time: __**"In the words of a certain friends of mine… LET'S GO WILD!!" **_**Shouted **_**Sasuke.**_

(Now)

Sasuke shot forward and clothes lined Higano into the valley wall. He hit the wall hard enough to cause an enormous crater upon impact. Higano smirked the dissolved into puddle of water unlike his teammate Naruto was shocked. Sasuke knew that Higano was a water clone thanks to his sharingan, so he turned and stared straight at the smiling jinchuriki.

"**Naruto we have to finish this fight quickly I can't hold my form for long." **Said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded he knew he couldn't hold his four-tailed form for much longer either. Both teens charged throwing blow after blow. Higano kicked Naruto backwards then ducked under Sasuke's fist, and used his tail to deliver a hard blow to his ribs. Sasuke winced and tried to knee the old man in the face. However his efforts were in vain Higano used another one of his tails to block the assault. Higano laughed then tripped Sasuke using yet another tail. Next he went to drive his fist into the young man's chest. But before his fist connected Naruto's chakra arm grabbed him and threw him all the into Hashirama's statue.

"**It took you long enough dobe that bastard is dangerous with those damn tails." **Sasuke growled as he held his broken ribs.

"**Sorry bout that I was still a little shocked at your new powers." **Naruto said glaring at Higano's location.

Sasuke noticed the ethereal glow around his body was beginning to dim. With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked over to his friend.

"**Naruto I'm just about at my limit… I think it time we put an end to this." **Sasuke said watching the Juubi Jinchuriki.

"**Yea I think he feels the same way." **said Naruto while watched Higano gather huge amounts of chakra in the air above him.

"**This should set those brats straight… they've just about gotten on my last nerve!" **Higano thought angrily as a giant ball of golden chakra pulsated above his head.

"**What the hell is that!?" **Naruto shouted.

"**Something that'll kill us if we don't do something!" **Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath. Then his Kyubi transformation began to dissipate. With a closer inspection Sasuke could see his power was actually gathering in his right hand. When it was done all that was left were his crimson eyes. The black and blood red rasengan that swirled dangerously looked to be burning his hand.

"**This is all the power of my four tails compressed into a ball." **Naruto said softly.

Sasuke smirked and began gathering his remaining power in his left arm. Like Naruto his form dispersed and he was left with his blue and white sharingan eyes. Not only did hold a blindly white chidori but his entire arm glowed a brilliant white.

Both teens looked up to see Higano had finished his jutsu as well, and the older male looked as if he held the actual sun above him.

"**NOW DIIIE!!!" **He shouted and threw the ball of chakra at the two leaf ninja.

"**Wow he ain't wasting time is he? I'll go first then Sasuke you sneak up behind and him out." **Naruto said then dashed forward.

"**NINJA ART: RAGING SUPERNOVA!!!" **Higano roared.

"**BURNING DEMON RASENGAN!!!" **Naruto roared as his rasengan clashed with Higano's supernova.

With little effort Naruto tore through Higano's jutsu. Sasuke narrowed his eyes then vanished to implicate their plan.

"**There is no way little Namikaze brat could beat my supernova!" **Higano yelled.

Higano blocked Naruto's rasengan with all ten of his tails. Suddenly the jinchuriki felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning his head slightly he saw Sasuke with his chidori piercing his spine.

"Now Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto roared and broke through Higano's tailed defense, and drove the rasengan into his chest. The jutsus kept pushing forward until they clash with each other.

"CHIDORI: WHITE LIGHTNING!!!" Sasuke attack crackled wildly then began expanding inside Higano's body.

Finally the ex-root member exploded his body parts and blood rained down upon the valley. The two fell to the ground below and they stared at what was left of Hashirama's statue. They're eyes changed back to their normal onyx and cerulean colors. Then they began laughing till tears rolled from their eyes.

"I gotta say that fight was hell and no play." Naruto commented as he sat up.

He looked around at what was left of Higano Kurosei until he spotted his head. The tired blond struggled to his feet then limped over to the head. At first Sasuke was confused when he saw Naruto walking away. When he seen where his friend was heading a smirk crossed his lips.

"_To think… Naruto used to be dead last. If I didn't know him and someone told me that I wouldn't believe it." _Sasuke thought.

Naruto walked over and tossed the head into Sasuke's lap, and plopped down next to him releasing a tired sigh. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto then looked at the head. Higano was pretty strong opponent who gave both him and Naruto a hard time.

"_But I guess in the end youth beats years of experience because Naruto tore through that supernova like paper. Wait a second… the amount of chakra in that ball was huge… Naruto shouldn't have been able to overcome it…Oh shit!" _Before Sasuke could voice anything Higano's head began to crackle, and then it exploded sending lightning charges through both teens.

"What the hell… just happened!?" Naruto shouted as he sat there unable to move along with Sasuke.

"A fucking… lightning clone!" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto's eyes began wide when they heard Higano's voice echo through the valley.

"That really was fun you little snot nosed brats actually gave me a workout. But I guess years of experience beats youth any day. Don't worry we'll meet again Uchiha squirt and you to little Namikaze." After that his voice could no longer be heard.

They sat their shocked until they heard another voice.

"Heeey Naruto-kun are you and Sasuke-kun ok!?" Ino yelled from the cliff's edge. The she shushined down in front of them while Kyubi surveyed the valley's damage. Craters littered the walls and ground, one of the statue were completely destroyed, and the other severely damaged. With a smile and a shake of his head he a jumped down next to Ino.

"**Ino-hime you heal the baka and I'll heal teme over here." **Kyubi told her.

Ino activated her medical nin jutsu and began healing Naruto's broken and fractured bones. While she did that Naruto thought back to all the things he had said and done to her. Now that he looked back on it he was disgusted with him self she had every right to be scared. But unlike those villagers she stilled wanted to at least be his friend. They were scared and wanted to kill him but she was scared and wanted to be friends. He really was a baka and everything in between for pushing her away.

"Hey Ino--" Ino shushed him by putting one finger over his lips.

"I already know what you're gonna say and I forgive you for everything you've said and done. But that's the past and this is now and right now I want you to be my boyfriend… you know if you want to." Ino said smiling.

"Yea I'd love to Ino-chan." Naruto said and kissed the lips of his blond princess.

"Now all that's left is to kick Kyubi's ass for putting us through this shit!" Ino shouted and pumped her fist in the air.

Sasuke and Kyubi looked at each other and laughed.

"**I highly doubt you lay a finger on me hime hahaha." **Kyubi laughed.

"Why would I fight you? I said Kyubi not Mr. Red…" Then Ino's mind began to out some pieces together.

"_I'm a close friend of Naruto's and he asked me to look after you."_

"_Red hair, demon eyes, and he knows to much about me and Naruto… No fucking way he's the…" _Ino thought in disbelief.

Kyubi smirked then he was surround by a plume of red smoke. Ino's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and she started babbling. There towered in his demon form his shadow darkening entire valley.

"**Still think you can kick my ass hime?" **Kyubi roared in laughter when Ino fainted.

When he calmed down Kyubi lowered his head to allow Naruto to hop on. Ino opened her eyes and found herself in nestled in Naruto's arm.

"Sasuke come on so we can go home he won't bite… hard." Naruto called to the Uchiha.

Ino shot up and looked around to see she was sitting atop Kyubi's head.

"**How's the view up there hime?" **Kyubi asked the Yamanaka heiress.

"Its beautiful Kyu-kun." Ino said smiling.

"**What no screams of fear of being atop the great and terrible Kyubi?" **Kyubi asked with big grinned.

"Nah I now know you're not as bad as they say. Besides fur ball I know that you like me so I'm not worried." Ino said with a grin of her own.

They were brought out of their friendly banter when they heard someone yell out summoning jutsu. Sasuke rose in the air standing a giant cloud of smoke.

"**Orochimaru you better not have summoned me you fucking pedophile!" **Yelled a familiar voice.

"Shut the hell up Manda it's me." Sasuke said stomping his foot on top of the great serpents head.

"**Oh its you Sasu-chan what can I do for you today." **Manda said looking up at Sasuke.

"I need a ride home to the leaf village I'm too tired to walk, and didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Sasuke said glaring at the snake.

Naruto, Kyubi, and Ino looked at Sasuke like he was crazy for standing there arguing with the giant snake.

"**Well shall we get goin home?" **Kyubi asked.

When everyone was settled the two giant creatures took off like a bat out of hell towards the leaf village.

**~ In the Council Chambers ~ **

Tsunade was currently in a meeting with those pain in the ass council members. Then she felt the quakes that shook the tower.

"The hell is going on here!" Tsunade yelled.

Then the quakes stopped and an Anbu member shushined into the room.

"Lady Hokage as well as you to council members you are needed the main gate." The Anbu said quickly.

When they all arrived at the gates half the council members shitted themselves. In front of them stood the Nine-tailed Fox and Manda the King of Serpents. Naruto and Sasuke leaned over their respective rides home with big toothy grins.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade we're back!" They yelled down to the Hokage.

Tsunade could only stand there and smile at their antics.

**~ Somewhere between the Lands of Fire and Earth ~**

"Kiba look out behind you!" Shikamaru yelled to the young Inuzuka.

Kiba jumped out of the way just in time as a stream of fire came rushing pass. Team 3 had gotten to their target almost as fast as team 1 did. Riding atop Kiba and Akamaru's Double Headed Wolf transformation prove to be the right choice after all. Their target was giving them all a run for their money. Whenever they tried a jutsu it was either countered or avoided. Even Shika's shadow jutsus were failing the target was Ayume Ikegani, Sex: F, Age: 21, ex-root member.

"How the hell is this bitch countering all our moves!?" Kiba shouted.

Ayume's eye twitched and she gritted her teeth.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch you canine loving twerp!?" Ayume screamed.

"I'm talking about you… you… you flat chested whore!" Kiba yelled back.

Ayume's face darkened she very touchy about her small breast. She then made four clones of herself and they made different hand signs. Shikamaru's eyes almost jumped outta his head when recognized all the signs. The clones then surrounded the three males and unleashed their arsenal on them.

"Fire Style: Grand Dragon's Fire!"

"Water Style: Torrential Typhoon!"

"Wind Style: Great Slicing Hurricane!"

"Earth Style: Mountainous Ultimatum!"

"Lightning Style: Desperado Shocker!"

As the five elemental attacks closed in Shika, Akamaru, and Shino all thought the same thing.

"_Kiba… you motherfucker!"_

________________________________________________________________________

Let's see if we can get at least 31 reviews until then its time to up Strawberry Flavored Shinigami. Remember to review folks or else I want know if you guys want more.


	8. Dread and Misery

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thoughts"**_

"Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sempai."

And away we gooo!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dread and Misery**

When the smoke died down Ayume could see the three Chunin still standing. On the ground surrounding them laid thousands of Shino's bugs.

"Shino… are you ok?" Asked Kiba.

"I'll be fine… but they're all gone." Shino said in an unusual sad tone of voice.

"_Shit we barely survived that… if she gets angry like that again we could die."_ Shikamaru thought.

Suddenly Kiba went flying past him in a tree followed by four other Ayumes. The first clone flew in and kicked him the face, the second clone dashed in and punched him in the chest, the next clone step in and delivered an axe kick to his right shoulder, and the final clone simply stood in front of him then exploded.

Kiba was blown through the tree into the next one behind him. Kiba watched helplessly as the tree came crashing down on his lower body.

"That'll teach you bastard… my breast are perfectly fine." Ayume said with sneer.

Shikamaru and Shino were so shocked at what happened with Kiba they didn't see the remaining four clones standing behind them. At the last minute Shino noticed them and kicked Shika into a bush just as they exploded.

"Shino!!" Shikamaru yelled when he realized what happened.

Shikamaru rushed to Shino to make sure he was at least alive. Shino's coat was blown to pieces, his shirt were no more then tattered rags, and his glasses were shattered. Shika saw he was still breathing but for how much longer was a mystery. Ayume laughed lightly while she walked toward the young Nara heir.

"You're the only one left now aren't cha *sigh* what a shame to I was just starting to have fun." Ayume said sarcastically suddenly out of nowhere her body froze.

When she looked down she could see her shadow connecting with Shika's. A shadow hand slowly slide up her body going for the Shadow Strangle. Shikamaru almost had it until he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked down at the long katana piercing his shoulder blade with ease.

"How the hell… you were caught in my… Shadow Possession?" Shikamaru winced as answered him by twisting the katana inside his wound.

"I hate guys like you you're lazy, boring, and you're sexist." Ayume said referring to Shika, Shino, and Kiba.

Ayume raised her katana to finish Shika off until two swords were impaled in her chest. The Anbu who held her captive until Shika's team arrive felt it was time to end the exam. Before they could completely finish her they lost their head in one swift motion.

"What took you so long… Higano Kurosei?" Ayume asked the new comer.

"Eh the little Namikaze and Uchiha squirt gave me some trouble." Higano told her.

"Well I'm finished here come on we gotta go and get Moko." Ayume said walking away with Higano then they vanished.

Shikamaru sat there with wide eyes until he felt something wet on his face. He looked over to see a uninjured Akamaru licking him.

"_Kiba must have told him to hide… at least someone on our squad is ok. What a drag we' would be the only squad without a medical ninja."_ Shikamaru thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a groan from a few feet away. Kiba had woken up and he was hurting like hell. It took a lot of effort but Shika and Akamaru managed to push the huge tree off of Kiba.

"How ya doing buddy?" Shika asked while Akamaru licked her his face.

"I just had my legs and shit crushed by a giant tree how the hell you think I'm doing!?" Kiba growled.

"Oh right… so how the hell are we gonna get home?" Asked the tired Nara.

"…….Oh I know Shikamaru reach into my jacket pocket and grab the capsule in there." Kiba told him.

Shika reluctantly grabbed the glass capsule containing three purple pills in it. Shika handed Kiba the capsule and watch as he popped it open then fed a pill to Akamaru.

"You ready Akamaru? Let's go… Transform!" Kiba yelled.

Smoke surrounded Akamaru then a giant wolf rose up towering over the three Chunin.

"What… the… hell?" Shika said in amazement.

"That pill contain a little of my chakra so when Akamaru eats one he can pull off one of our double team moves by himself. So far I can only make three pills and Akamaru can only hold the transformation for a hour so let's hurry back to the village." Kiba explained.

Shika nodded then help his friends get settled on top of Akamaru's head then they took off back home.

**~ In the Council Chambers ~**

"We demand Naruto Uzumaki be executed and Sasuke Uchiha be sentence to life in prison!" One the council members yelled out.

The council was not happy with what happened on their mission slash exam. To make things fair Inoichi used his Mind Projection jutsu on Sasuke. The council and clan heads watched entire the entire mission through Sasuke's eyes. Things went to hell when Naruto summoned Kyubi to look after Ino. Next things really got fucked up when they saw Sasuke's and Naruto's transformations. The cherry on top was when Naruto rode Kyubi and Manda back to the village.

Now Naruto stood pissed with his arm around Ino's waist while she held a chibi Kyubi in her arms. Sasuke was no happier while he stood a chibi Manda coiled around his arm.

"I will not two of my best ninja taken away because of you old bastards!" Tsunade shouted.

"Silence Tsunade you may reign over the ninja side of this argument but we have control of the civilian. We are concerned with the safety of the civilians who can't defend them selves against these demons." Homura decreed.

"Also if he can release the Kyubi to this extent there no telling what that Hitamora girl can do, and since she isn't a ninja quite yet she falls under civilian jurisdiction." Koharu raved on.

Ino felt Naruto's body cringed and the mention of then punishing Lia again. So far he was doing good keeping himself under control, but Sasuke, Ino, Kyubi, Manda, Tsunade, and Jiraiya could feel the demonic energy in air. What was coming next would make all hell break loose.

"Perhaps we should have the Yamanaka girl executed right along with Uzumaki." A civilian council member suggested.

Suddenly the air became thick with demonic power that wasn't Kyubi's but Naruto's own power. Naruto's eyes turned silver with blue slits in them and his hair reached to his shoulder. His usual blue and sometimes red chakra shimmered with a beautiful but deadly silver color.

"If… If you bastards even think about touching Ino, Lia, or Sasuke again… I'll kill you. For the record my name isn't Uzumaki its… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" The council stood up in a uproar while the clan heads were in shock.

The clan heads just shook their heads in disgrace at what the once noble council had become. Then the same council member made the his second mistake by again suggesting to kill all three of them. He blinked and Naruto stood in front of him glaring holes into the man's skull.

"I warned you not to threaten them again… this is your last warning leave them alone." Naruto told with the coldest voice he'd ever heard.

"**This has gone on long enough!"** Kyubi shouted.

"**My thoughts exactly my friend."** Said Manda then he and Kyubi jumped down to the floor, and grew just big enough not to destroy the tower but still loomed over the all.

"**You mortals have got to be the stupidest motherfuckers in the entire universe! You're worried about what these children might do one day when you have much bigger problems on your hands."** Kyubi growled.

"What are you talking about you vile beast?" Koharu asked in distain.

"**Thanks for the compliment you old bat." **Kyubi said with a smirk.

"**How about maybe the fact that we have an artificial jinchuriki on the loose, who just so happened to be created by that old busted up mummy over there Danzo. Or here's one how bout we ask him why he possesses a sharingan eye, and keeps trying to control the Kyubi into attacking the council."** Manda hissed making Danzo's eye go wide and then he started to sweat.

Everyone turned to Danzo with curious eyes and he swore that the demons were lying. Naruto smirked then lunged at Danzo and ripped his bandages off revealing perfect three tomoe sharingan.

**~ The Hospital ~**

Shikamaru sat in a chair in Kiba's room talking about what happen when they heard and explosion at the Hokage's Tower.

"_What the hell is going on… damnit I'm not even in any condition to help. I've had this weird question ever since the exams started. But…" _Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a giant red fox and purple snake rise from the smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON!!?" Kiba yelled.

**~ Somewhere Between the Land of Lightning and Fire ~**

"Sakura we can't keep this up much longer this kid is insanely strong." Lia yelled.

"I know that but we have to buy Hinata a little more time so suck it up." Sakura yelled back while she threw chakra powered punches.

Left and right the target ducked and dodge then kicked Sakura into Lia, and they both fell down the hill they were fighting on. The target they were fighting was Moko Nami, Male. Age: 13, ex-root member. The young boy was a prodigy among Danzo's forces some say he was just as strong as the legendary Higano Kurosei.

"Hinata please tell me you're ready." Lia said to Hyuga heiress.

"I'm ready but you two need to get back this is my first time using this technique in battle." Hinata told her teammates and once they were safely behind her she unleashed her attack.

"8 Trigram 64 Celestial Arrows!!" Hinata shouted and a chakra based bow blazed her hand as she shot Moko's chakra nodes multiple times. Her arrows not only sealed her opponents chakra points they completely destroyed them.

Moko looked down in shock and then a smile crossed his face. Hinata gasped as his eyes turned entirely black no whites could be seen it was like looking into two endless back holes. The arrows Hinata shot him with slowly emerged from his body, and before Hinata could she was shot with her own arrows. Blood ran from the corners of her mouth and she fell forward onto the ground driving the arrows through her body.

Sakura let out a scream then focused all of her chakra into her fist and let it fly. Young Moko simply caught her fist with his right hand then stared at her with those endless black orbs. What he did next made the entire surrounding area tremble with the force from the attack. Moko used his free and punched Sakura in her stomach with the force of her own attack plus his own. Sakura coughed up a huge amount of blood as she felt her insides rupture.

"NO!! I'm sorry Naruto I know you told me to never let anyone see me use this but… THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!!" Lia then began to gather chakra in her right hand until a perfect rasengan formed.

Lia ran at the young prodigy with her jutsu swirling wildly when she was in attack range she lunge her hand forward only to stopped. Moko had lifted Lia up off the ground by throat and squeeze hard enough to crush her larynx. Next he actually took Lia's rasengan and held it in his hand and it slowly turned black like his eyes. Moko calmly raised his new attack up and drove it into her chest because he held her by her throat the dark rasengan shredded away at the young girl's body.

"_Naruto… kun… help… me." _Lia thought as she became to lose consciousness.

But just before she was totally gone someone kicked the little runt down the hill into a boulder. They caught Lia before she fell to the hard ground and cause more damage to herself. Seconds from passing out she saw someone with bright red hair and beautiful blue eyes like Naruto's, and she saw another with long raven hair and blazing Mangekyou Sharingan eyes

* * *

The more reviews I get the faster I'll update so come on people leave me a review. There like a delicacy here lol anyways peace out folks.


	9. A Mother's Redemption

**The Orange Whirlwind**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thoughts"**_

"Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sempai."

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Redemption!**

While the girls were unconscious their two saviors tried to obliterate Moko, but in the end he was saved by Higano and Ayume then they escaped. Now they were sitting around a fire waiting for the younger females to awaken. As if on cue Sakura's eyes fluttered opened she then sat up holding her head. That's when she remembered what happened she activated her medical ninjutsu and began to check herself over.

"There's no need for that I was a pretty good medical nin in my day." Said a voice to Sakura's left.

Sakura looked to her left to see a red haired woman sitting next to another woman with long raven hair. She cursed under her breath then looked around for her teammates. When she found them lying next to her she woke them telling them they being held hostage. Like true shinobi the girls were up and ready to defend themselves.

"Now look what you did you scared the poor dears. You have no reason to fight us--" The raven haired woman was then cut off by Lia's loud outburst.

"ITS YOU TWO!!" Lia shouted pointing at the them.

"Lia you know them?" Hinata asked with a soft voice.

"No but I remember being saved by these two before I passed out, but… maybe is wasn't them cuz the other woman had red and black eyes.

"You mean these?" They turned towards the woman to see the three tomoe sharingan spinning in her eyes.

"Yea that's it… wait a minute that's the sharingan who the fuck are you old bitches?" Lia asked going back to her defensive stance.

"My my so rude do you think that's anyway to talk to your saviors and… your mother in-laws." The fiery red head said with a smile.

Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened as they realized who they were. Lia looked confused until Sakura whispered in her ear who they were.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Mikoto Uchiha mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." She said with a smile.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki mother of Naruto and Ki… nice to meet you." Sakura caught her hesitation an the sad smile on her face but let it go for now.

Sakura was about to introduce herself but Mikoto stopped her. She told the three teens they already knew who they were, so there was no need to tell them.

"But how do you know who we are?" Hinata asked.

"We've been watching our sons from afar, or we should say Tsunade has been reporting to us about our sons life." Explained the female Uchiha.

"Sensei knew… and she didn't tell them?" Sakura asked tightening her fist.

"You have to understand Sa--" Kushina was cut off again by an angry Lia.

"Where have you been… do you know how much pain they've gone through. Both of them think their parents are dead and gone, but no you've been alive all this time. WHAT KIND OF MOTHERS ARE YOU!? NARUTO AND SASUKE BOTH HAVE BROKEN HEARTS AND CONFUSED MINDS BECAUSE YOU TWO WEREN'T THEIR FOR THEM! Did Tsunade tell you Sasuke tried to betray his village for power, did she tell you Naruto went to get him and they both fought at the valley of the end, did she tell you they almost died, and did she tell you they both have S-classed criminal after them?" By now Lia had tears streaming from her ruby colored eyes.

"I wish… I wish we could be there to comfort them. I wish we could at least tell them we're alive. I wish for a lot of things but we all can't get what we want." Kushina told them as cried silently.

"You can't tell them we're alive." Mikoto said bluntly as she stood.

Lia was on her knees crying while Sakura and Hinata comforted her. Then Sakura heard it an animalistic growl that came from her teammate.

"Please you must understand… the mission we're on--" Kushina quieted when she saw the white chakra seeping from Lia's body.

"**That's bullshit… you think I'm gonna just go back… to the man I love and keep something like this from him? You are FUCKING INSANE!!"** Lia's roar blew out the fire that gave them light and in the darkness came a new light.

Lia's golden eyes glowed furiously in the darkness then her two tailed wolf cloak covered her body. Hinata was next as she stood up next to her teammate with her Byakugan raging. Then the 8 trigram symbol appeared under her and she got into the 128 palms stance. Sakura then stood next to them with her eyes leaking pink chakra, and her fists clenched and they to were enveloped in pink chakra.

"Mikoto I'm starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea." Kushina said backing up.

"Yea… maybe." Mikoto said as she activated her Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**You have three choices you can come with us to see your sons, we can go back without you and we tell them you're alive, or… you kill us to keep us quiet." **Lia said with a growl.

"I agree with Lia… even though I don't know Sasuke that well he is Naruto's best friend. I care for Naruto a lot even though he doesn't know it, and I don't want to see him broken anymore." Hinata said fiercely.

"Well since they took all the good declarations all I can say is I love them both, they were my team since the very beginning and we've been through a lot. Like Hinata said I to don't wanna see them broken and incomplete anymore." Sakura said and they charged at the two women who gave birth to the loves of their lives.

**~ 2 Days Later ~ **

"So have you found any word from them yet Tsunade?" Asked Naruto.

"And what about Danzo? That bastard couldn't have gotten that far away already." Sasuke said.

Tsunade thought back to what happened two days prior.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Kyubi and Manda rose to their original size and began a battle with Danzo. Kyubi clawed at the small mortal but he jumped up outta the way, and almost got smacked with Manda's tail. Danzo called for his root members and they all made a run for it. The two great beasts were about chase after them, but Naruto and Sasuke stopped them. _

"_Look what you did to our tower you fucking demon!" Yelled a council member._

"_I'm sick of this shit… the one named Tsunade and Jiraiya please step forward." Kyubi ordered and the two Sannin reluctantly stood before the great Nine-tailed fox._

"_To show my loyal to this twisted ass village I will do some things that are considered un-demon like." Kyubi then reverted to his human form except he still had his tails._

_He walked up to Tsunade and kissed her softly on the lips. She was about to go ballistic until she began to glow with red energy. The light intensified then faded and Tsunade stared at Kyubi with demanding eyes._

"_Don't worry my lady I just made you twenty years old again that's all." Kyubi said with a grin that reminded her of Naruto's._

_Kyubi then walked over to Jiraiya and poked him in the chest, and the same light engulfed him. When it faded he found he was twenty years old again as well._

"_Whew I thought you were gonna kiss me too man that was scary." Jiraiya said with a sigh._

"_Man do I look gay to you… now one more thing to do." Kyubi closed his eyes then three minutes later he opened his eyes._

"_There I'm done now you motherfuckers can't say I'm all bad." Kyubi said then transformed into his chibi form along with Manda._

"_What else did you do Kyu-kun?" Ino asked him curiously when he jumped back up into her arms._

"_So you decided to become Hokage huh sis?" Asked a voice from the doorway._

_Tsunade turned around slowly and saw her little brother Nawaki leaning against what was left of the doorframe. Tears escaped her eyes and she ran to him, and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug crying in his chest._

"_Wait a minute how did he get taller than me?" Tsunade thought to herself._

"_Oh before I forget…" Kyubi closed his eyes again then all the damage started to repair itself._

"_Oh and lady Tsunade I took the liberty of making him the same age as Naruto. Also Dan said he was happy just watching you from above, and to let him go you have someone who loves just as much as he does if not more. So go and live a happy life he'll see you again when its time. Sarutobi also said he's proud of you, Naruto, and Jiraiya." Kyubi told them with a cheeky grin._

_~ Flashback End ~_

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I haven't gotten word about neither of them, but I'll--" Tsunade was silenced mid-sentence when Shizune came burst through the door.

"Lady Tsunade their back… their at the north gate!" Shizune yelled then turned and ran towards the north gate followed closely by Tsunade, Sasuke, and Naruto.

**~ Konoha's North Gate ~**

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived they went straight for there girlfriends. Tsunade on the other hand stood frozen with wide eyes, and stared at the two women who were with them. Both Kushina and Mikoto stood with tears streaming from their eyes as they watched their sons.

"Oh my god Lia I thought something had happened to you. I was so scared that I lost you don't ever do that again." Naruto told her he held her to his chest.

"Hinata I'm glad you're safe as well." Naruto said and hugged her as well.

"That goes for you as well Sakura don't scare me like that again ok. I don't what I'd do without you." Sasuke told her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Um… Naruto… Sasuke I think you should thank these two women. Because if it wasn't for them we'd be dead already." Hinata said without passing out.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to the Kushina and Mikoto with a grateful smile. The two mothers' hearts almost melted their sons looked exactly like their fathers. Naruto now wore black shinobi pants with orange flames licking the bottom, a tight black long sleeve shirt, a black Jonin vest, and finally he wore Minato's cloak with his sword across his back. Sasuke wore his father's police uniform with his headband hanging around his neck.

"_This won't end well… I better get out of here before things get started."_ Tsunade thought then she turned to try and sneak off.

Unfortunately she didn't move fast enough and was caught by Mikoto.

"Tsunade! Don't take another step we made this bed and now we must lie in it. That goes double for you so stay right where you are." Mikoto called from her place next to Kushina.

"Fuck." The Hokage cursed under her breath.

"You two know grandma Tsunade I bet she owes you two money doesn't she?" Naruto asked.

Kushina began crying and took a breath.

"Naruto my name is Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato Namikaze is my late husband and--" Kushina stopped when she heard Naruto voice.

"You're joking right do you get your kicks off of toying with people's emotions?" Naruto asked but didn't wait for an answer as he turned to walk away along with Sasuke.

"Sasuke Adrian Uchiha stay right where you are." Mikoto said activated her sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a fear he hadn't felt in a long time overcame him. It was a fear only his mother could instill into him. He knew because Itachi tried it once by transforming into Mikoto and waiting for him to come home from school. When he tried out his little experiment Sasuke could easily see that it wasn't his mother staring at him.

So with great reluctance he turned to face her and stared into her eyes. There he saw it the only thing that would tell him whether she was his mother or not. He ran into Mikoto's arms and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Mom I missed you so much!" He cried.

"I know baby and you have no idea how much I have missed you and Itachi." Mikoto said as she cried along with her son.

"Where the hell you been!?" Sasuke yelled as he pulled back.

"Well you see I… just who the hell do you think you're talking to you damn brat!?" Mikoto yelled back and clocked Sasuke over his head.

Lia walked over to Naruto and placed her hand against his cheek and stroked his whisker marks.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry... I used the rasengan, and i know you told me not to--" Lia's rambling was stopped when Naruto kissed her.

"I told you I'm just glad you're okay, so whatever happened that required you to use it, we'll just leave it in the past." Naruto told his girlfriend.

"By the way Naruto-kun and you to Sasuke… Tsunade knew since the day you two were left alone that your mothers were still alive. It wasn't until she became Hokage that she began reporting to them about how you guys were doing." Hinata told them.

"My mother..." Naruto said with a confused look.

"_Tch that little trick snitched on me… oh shit."_ Tsunade stopped her train of thought as the air became thick and suffocating. Sasuke and Naruto turned towards Tsunade with black auras around their bodies and glowing red eyes. One set of demonic fox eyes and one set of spinning sharingan eyes burned holes into her.

* * *

Daaamn its about to go down in Konoha people I wonder what punishment Tsunade should receive. All jokes aside the next chapters will be the start of them goin to rescue Gaara. Also the reason Mikoto is here is because I didn't think it would fair that Naruto gets his mother back and he didn't. They haven't even said if Kushina if dead or not so in here she alive and well. One more chapter before we go on break so I can update Strawberry Flavored Shinigami. Also I will no longer dictate my updating rate on the amount of reviews I get. But if the updates aren't good its because you guys didn't tell me what you like or didn't like about the it, and I'll keep making the same mistakes over and over. So think without reviews stories would eventually turn in to crap on paper lol anyway later peeps.


	10. Loved Ones Reunited

_The Orange Whirlwind_

"_Speech"_

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thoughts"**_

"Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sempai."

I've rewrote this chapter so its a better than the previous version. Enjoy and please review afterwards (^_^)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Loved Ones Reunited!**

Naruto and Sasuke were about to pounce on the blond Hokage when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura you're okay!" Ino yelled as she hugged her friend.

Tsunade let a heavy sigh pass her lips when saw Naruto had turned his attention to the arrival of his second girlfriend.

"Ino… you might not wanna get so happy we have to talk about some things." Naruto told her sadly.

"**Kushina??" **Kyubi asked the other fiery red head.

Kushina's eyes widened when she turned to see Kyubi, in his human form walking next to Manda who also was in human form.

"Kyu-kun what the hell are you doing here!?" Kushina asked still in shock.

"**I was sealed inside of Naruto here thanks to your bastard husband remember? What are you doing here?" **Kyubi asked, As he looked her up and down with a lust filled gaze.

Kushina noticed this and began to blush knowing exactly what the fox was thinking.

"W-Well I've come back to be with my son… Naruto." Kushina said still blushing.

"**Oh I see… wait one damn minute you mean Naruto's your kid!?"** Kyubi shouted pointing at said blond.

"Um… yea didn't you know that?" Kushina asked.

"**No I didn't… so you went and had a kid with that blond baka huh?" **Kyubi asked her.

"Kyu stop disrespecting my beloved isn't it bad enough he died in that fight against you!?" Kushina yelled at the Six-tailed man.

"**Hey no one told him to go and use the damn Reaper Death Seal. All he had to do was break the damn hold Madara had on me and he would've lived!" **Kyubi yelled back and instantly regretted it when he saw the saw the tears welling up in Kushina's eyes.

He sighed and wrapped her in a hug with his arms and tails something he had done out of habit. Kushina calmed down and looked up into the crimson eyes that she hadn't seen for years. Both began to lean into a kiss until cough interrupted them. They stopped and looked around to see everyone staring with jaws dropped and curious eyes.

"**Whoops I forgot where we were for a moment there hahaha."** Kyu laughed nervously.

"What the hell is going on!? Who are you and why were you about to kiss the very being that made my life a living hell?" Naruto asked staring blankly at the two.

"Naruto honey i'm your mom." She said taking a step towards him but Naruto took a step backwards.

"There's no way you're my mother!" Naruto yelled at her, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. "What kind of mother leaves her son alone for sixteen years!?" He shouted, tears in full blown river mode now.

Kushina's gaze lowered, she knew her son was right she was a horrible mother.

"Not only that how exactly do you two know each other!? Better yet where the hell have you been all this time!?" Naruto yelled out, and for a split second his eyes flashed red.

"Lia and Ino each took their place on either side of him, Ino started to stroke his whisker marks, and Lia ran her fingers through his golden locks. They knew this would only calm him for a moment but at least it would stop his yelling.

"Yes i guess i'll start with how i know Kyubi, I met Kyu-kun long before I met Minato-kun. I stumbled across his lair one day while I was on a mission an--" Kyubi took this time to abruptly interrupt Kushina.

"**Nuh-uh that ain't how it happened! You came and sought me out to see if you could seduce me into becoming your village's secret weapon. Boy were you a naughty little vixen back then… by the way can you still do that trick with your tongue?" **Kyubi asked with that lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Not only did you leave me alone my whole life, but you were the damn fox's whore!" Naruto growled, Mikoto's and Kyubi's jaw dropped at what Naruto said about his mother. While Kushina kept her gaze towards the ground unable to look into Naruto cerulean blue orbs.

"So now I have**… two people to kill today… Tsunade I will give you and the fur ball here a ten second head start."** Naruto said, gritting his teeth as he began to change into his two-tailed form.

"Fuck that… Tsunade I'm only giving you a five second head start so I suggest you two start moving." Sasuke told as he began to activate his Tenshi Seal as he now calls it.

Just as they were about to pounce again they were knocked unconscious, Sasuke by his mother and Naruto by Kyubi.

"Hime take Naruto to his home and keep him there for a while." Kyubi ordered Ino.

As instructed she picked him up while Lia lent a helping hand with a smile.

"Sakura you take care of Sasuke for the time being as well. We have things to attend to with Lady Tsunade" Mikoto said and with the help of Manda she carried him off to his apartment.

"Ok you two i'll meet you in my office, oh and Kyubi you come as well" Tsunade told them then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**~ At Naruto's Apartment ~**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of loud yelling coming from his right. The blond opened his eyes then looked to his right, and what he saw confused him. Ino and Lia were playing tug o' war with small towel.

"I'm gonna nurse Naruto-kun back to health you fucking slut." Lia shouted at Ino.

"Go to hell you fucking whore I'm taking care of Naruto-kun." Ino shouted back.

Naruto finally sat up and cleared his throat to get their attention which failed. So he settled for getting out of bed to kiss them both long and passionately. Afterwards both girls were in heaven one saw stars and the other saw colorful dots. With a heavy sigh Naruto plopped back down on his bed.

"I like you both but I know I can't have you both so if you wanna leave then go ahead. Frankly I don't think I could take just one of you and not the other. Ino I'm truly sorry if you feel I led you on and Lia I'm very sorry if you felt like I was just using you--" He was about to continue when Ino put a finger over his lips.

"Shush sweetie Lia and I already know all of this that's why we came up with solution while you were out." Ino said seductively.

This piqued Naruto's interests a lot and he sat up on his elbows as Ino now straddled him.

"Oh yea and just what did you two come up with?" Naruto said laying light kisses up Ino's neckline.

He was suddenly pulled back landing on Lia's lap. Looking up at the now shirtless five-tails jinchuriki he started to see where they were going with this.

The nine-tails jinchuriki was about to ask were they sure this is what they wanted. His question was stopped when two bras landed on his face.

"Well since you gals feel so strongly about it… lets go wild!" Naruto said with a smile and threw off his shirt.

**~ In Town ~**

"Now where is Naruto's place again?" Inoichi asked his wife Nana.

"I think we're here dear so stop complaining you big baby." Nana said as she pulled her husband into the apartment building.

"Yea yea." Inoichi grumbled.

If only they knew what awaited them in Naruto's apartment.

**~ Back in Naruto's Room ~**

Ino was nervously easing down onto Naruto's hardened cock while Lia straddled his face.

"What's… wrong Ino… you scared?" Lia asked her in between moans as Naruto licked her lower lips.

"Shut up this isn't easy you know." Ino shot back with a glare.

"Sure it is see." Lia told her then grabbed hold of Ino's hips and slammed her down on Naruto. Before Ino could scream out in pain Lia kissed her deeply. They parted and Lia wiped away her tears with her finger. "The quicker you get it over with the quicker the pain will subside." Lia told her.

Ino nodded then once she was use to Naruto's length she begin to grind against him.

"That's my girl." Lia said with a smile and she kissed her way down to Ino's breast.

**~ With Inoichi and Nana ~**

Inoichi had knocked on the door for the fourth time, and now he was staring to get suspicious mainly because Ino said they would be here.

"Inoichi dear calm down I'm sure they just haven't gotten here yet." Nana lied to her husband knowing what her daughter was doing right now due to a jutsu of hers.

Nana had the ability to read people's minds from as far as 20 feet away. So knowing what her daughter was doing right was easy, but unlike Inoichi she was actually okay with it. She sent Ino a mental message to let her know they were at the door. When she got no reply she knew it was time to get Inoichi back home. Nana turn to her husband to tell him they were going back home but what she found was air. Inoichi had already picked the lock and entered Naruto's apartment.

"Oh shit!" Nana cursed then ran in after her husband.

When Nana reached Inoichi he had already opened the door, and was standing there wide-eyed with his jaw dropped. His wife stood next to him and looked into the room to see Naruto pounding into Lia from behind while she ate Ino out. Nana quietly closed the door then dragged her still shocked husband by the collar to the living room. She sat him down on the couch then she pulled a magazine from her purse and flipped through it. For an hour or so straight they sat like that Nana reading and Inoichi shocked.

**~ Naruto's Bedroom ~**

Finally after making the two girls cum at least two more times each Naruto did the same. He fell onto his soft pillows with both girls snuggling into his sides.

"So Ino how did you like your first time?" Lia asked while she stroked Naruto's toned chest.

"It was amazing I can't believe Naruto-kun is that big when he's at full length." Ino told her as she thought back to the fun they just had.

"You still hurting?" Asked Lia.

"Nah I used a medical ninjutsu a while ago. Actually I'm gonna go and something to drink you want anything?" Ino asked as she got out of bed and threw on Naruto's cloak Tsunade gave him before he left on his training trip.

"Yea bring me back some orange juice." Lia said, As Ino zipped the cloak closed.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" She asked him.

"Um… if there's any cream soda left bring me a can please, and thank you." Naruto told her with a smile.

Ino nodded and headed for the kitchen to get their refreshments. As Ino walked into the kitchen she completely ignored her parents who were still on the couch. After getting everyone's request Ino headed back to her lovers.

"Did you have fun princess?" Nana asked not looking up from her magazine.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards her mother, and then it registered what she had asked her. The young Yamanaka dropped the drinks and she unleashed an ear splitting scream. Soon as the glasses hit the floor Naruto and Lia were at her side in a instant. Lia's golden eyes darted around the room for any intruders, and Naruto's crimson eyes did the same.

"Oh my they are fast." Nana said as the two jinchurikis stood in front of Ino protectively.

"**Oh i**t's just Nana-kaasan and… oh shit." Naruto said as he realized who was sitting on his couch. Then he remembered that both him and Lia were still naked, so he yanked Lia back to the room. They returned blushing Naruto was dressed in his father's cloak and a pair of boxers. Lia was dressed in a pair of panties and one of Naruto's t-shirts.

"Mom what are you two doing here?" Ino asked as they sat down on the love seat. Both girls laid their heads on Naruto's chest.

"Don't you remember you told us to come by today because you had something important to tell us." Nana said still reading her magazine.

"Oh yea I forgot." Ino chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong with your old man?" Lia asked gesturing to Inoichi.

"Oh he just opened the wrong door and saw you three having fun." Nana said in a bored tone of voice.

"No father should have to see that." Inoichi mumbled while all three teens blushed.

Inoichi then looked at Naruto and his face contorted into glare that meant death.

"You… you deflowered my daughter you little shit!" Inoichi yelled and lunged at Naruto but his attack was thwarted by his ever vigilant wife, and her trusty old frying pan that appears outta thin air. The poor Yamanaka clan head crashed into glass coffee table underneath him.

"Sorry about that Naru-chan I'll replace it later so what is it that you had to tell us?" Nana asked finally putting away her magazine.

Ino then proceeded to tell them that Hinata, Sakura, Lia made it back safely and that Mikoto and Kushina had returned as well.

**~ At Sasuke's Apartment ~**

"Man I kinda like this human form thing its pretty interesting. I wonder why I never did it before?" Manda mused to himself as he walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

When he opened the door Sasuke and Sakura were having a little fun of their own. Watching the scene unfold in front of him a wide perverted grin etched onto Manda's face.

"Ooh playing hide the egg roll huh? I wanna play too!" He shouted as he tried to join them. However his hope of finally getting some were crushed when both teens punched him back out the door. "Humph spoiled brats." Manda pouted.

**~ In Tsunade's Office ~**

"Since he's not here i'm guessing you didn't find him did you Kushina?" Tsunade asked the heartbroken mother.

Kushina just ignored the question and stared off into space until Mikoto snapped her back to reality.

"Hey what's wrong wit you girl?" Mikoto asked her friend.

"My son hates me on top on that he thinks i'm a whore." Kushina said sadly.

"I'll kick his ass later don't you worry." Tsunade said with a evil smile.

"No don't... he has a right to angry... i'm a horrible mother. I went chasing after a hunch that Minato was still alive, just because we didn't find his body after Kyu was sealed. I never took in the fact that maybe someone stole body to experiment on it. Before i knew it 16 years had passed and now my baby boy is all grown up." Kushina said, Tears poured from her deep blue eyes while both her friends held her.

Suddely one of Tsunade''s personal anbu's appeared in the room. "Lady Hokage we have a emergency!"

**~ Sasuke's House ~**

"Sasuke Uchiha the Hokage has summoned you to her office." Said the female Anbu.**  
**

**~ At Naruto's Apartment ~**

"Naruto Uzumaki Lady Hokage requests your immediate presence in her office." The Anbu said.

"Why what's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Lord Kazekage… was defeated and captured by the Akatsuki." With that the Anbu vanished.

"Ga-Gaara." Naruto whispered with wide eyes.

* * *

Who would've thought Kyubi and Kushina would hook up. I'm trying to think of who I want to pair Mikoto with if you guys have any ideas lemme know. (^_^).


	11. We Meet Again

**The Orange Whirlwind**

Ay what it do my faithful readers I know its been a while since I updated but here's the start of the Rescue Gaara Arc. Also I there's a surprise waiting for you guys in this chapter I just hope you guys don't faint when you read it lol. Now enough talk lets get it started up in here wooooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 11: We Meet Again**

After hearing the complete report both Naruto and Sasuke sat in shock. They knew how strong Gaara and the fact that he was defeated, and captured told them they're in for a helluva fight.

"You want me and Naruto to go and save Gaara before any harm comes to him right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and I'm sending two Jonin with you as back up." She said then Kakashi and Guy walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei and Super Bushy Brow-sensei huh? This should be a easy rescue then." Naruto said with confident smirk.

"Actually Naruto they aren't the ones I'm sending." Tsunade told him then the door opened again and theirs mothers walked in.

Kushina wore red leather pants with black ninja sandals, a black Jonin vest over her long sleeve fishnet shirt, and a red sleeveless haori with the kanji for 'Blood Rose' on the back. Mikoto wore black shinobi pants with a pair of black steel toe boots, she also wore a black Jonin vest with a strapless sports bra on under it, and black long sleeve leather coat that barely reached passed her breast.

"Grandma Tsunade there is no way in hell I'm teaming with her!" Naruto yelled pointing at his mother.

"Look you I've had enough of your attitude, you should be trying to spend as much time with your mother as possible. You will not say anything else negative about my friend, or else I'll kick you're myself. Is that understood?" Mikoto scolded with the same look that struck fear into Sasuke.

Naruto quietly stared her down for few minutes before he spoke again. "Sorry Ms. Mikoto I'm not Sasuke so your little scare tactic won't work on me." Naruto said, folding his arms.

That's when Mikoto shushined in front of him and shoved him against the window. Mikoto's sharingan spun rapidly as she glared angrily at the young blond who wasn't fazed at all.

"You think you're the only one who been scarred? For sixteen years she cried every night, regretting that choice to leave you but all you care about is yourself." Mikoto whispered in his ear before she push him through the glass window.

"Oh shit mom what are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled running to window.

"Mikoto… was that really necessary?" Kushina asked with dull eyes.

"Nope but it felt good Haha. Come on Sasuke we gotta get going we've wasted enough time." Mikoto told her son.

* * *

After the two boys packed their things for the mission, and kissed their girls goodbye they met Mikoto and Kushina at the main gate.

From the time they left till now Sasuke and Mikoto talked as if they were never apart all those years. Naruto felt both jealousy and happiness for his friend, he then looked at the woman to his left. With a heavy sigh he swallowed his pride, and made up his mind.

"My favorite food is the ramen from Ichiraku, and my dream is be hokage someday." Naruto told her.

Both Uchiha's smiled at the two as they talked about any and everything. Kushina's heart felt lighter and lighter the more she talked with her son.

"Oh yea mom there's been something that's been bothering me. Does Itachi know you're alive?" Sasuke asked.

"No he doesn't I only made him think he killed me with a genjutsu. By the time the coast was clear he was already gone so I couldn't stop him." Mikoto said angrily.

"Ms. Mikoto there's a good chance we'll be going against Itachi on this mission…" Naruto told her.

"Don't worry Ruto-chan I'll have a nice little talk with my son about trying to capture you." Mikoto said with a wink.

"Mikoto can stop hitting on my son, please?" Kushina asked with a glare.

"I can't help it sugar he's hot I'd be willing to teach him a thing or two if Ino and Lia don't mind sharing." Mikoto said with a laugh.

"Ew mom can you not talk about banging my best friend?" Sasuke shouted.

"She can't help it Sasu-teme… I'm hot." Naruto said, then laugh as Mikoto starting blushing.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Sasuke and Kushina said at the same time.

Suddenly Naruto and Kushina jumped from the trees as a wave of chakra came at them. Sasuke and Mikoto joined them when they landed on the ground with their sharingan activated.

"Nice dodge I thought for sure I would've got you." came a voice from above.

The four ninja looked up to see a young woman standing on a thick branch holding a naginata in her left hand. She jumped down in front of them, and that's when they all got a good look at her. Her hair was blood red, she was probably about 5' 6" with D cup breast, she wore a red battle dress that reached her thigh, and blue ninja sandals. But what caught most of their attention was her eyes.

The mystery attacker smiled then through something red at Kushina. The girl's target simply leaned to the side, and what happened next scared them all.

"Behind you bitch!" The girl said as she lunged a red three pronged kunai at Kushina's heart.

Before she could kill her target a hand grabbed her wrist, and threw the young red head into a nearby tree. Kyubi stood there in his human and he narrowed his eyes at his lover's would be killer.

"Kyu-kun?" Kushina said shocked.

"Don't worry Shina-chan that little twerp won't come that close again." Kyu said with a smile.

"Fuck that maybe you didn't see what she just did!" Naruto yelled.

Kushina turned towards the girl with cold eyes. "Where did you learn that technique?" She asked trying the keep her emotions at bay.

The girl silently stood then threw her kunai at Kyubi, and in an instant they were face to face. Red slitted eyes met red slitted eyes, Kyu's eyes narrowed again before he slammed the girl on the ground creating small crater.

"What's going on here!? Why is that girl able to use dad's Hiraishin!?" Naruto yelled hysterically.

"You're pathetic Kushina how could you not remember me… am I really worth that much to you that you can't even remember my name?" The girls asked the last part with sadness.

"Just who the fuck are you!?" Kushina shouted.

"How many red heads do you know with eyes like these?" She asked.

Kyu cleared his throat and squatted down to her level while pointing to his on eyes. Kushina's eyes slowly became wider as she finally remembered.

"Ki… Kizura!" She yelled then ran to hug the girl.

"Oh what the hell! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Naruto shouted again.

"Naruto this girl… is your sister and Kyu she's your daughter." Kushina said.

"Oh now I see… WHAT!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Kyubi just stood there with wide eyes and a dropped jaw as he stared down at the two. Kizura just stared up at Kyubi with teary red orbs, then something snapped in her mind. She jumped away from Kushina's grasp and held her kunai in a attack stance.

"No… I-I _*sniff* _have to kill you." Kizura said with a sad look.

"What says who!?" Mikoto asked.

"The one who taught me the Hiraishin jutsu." Kizura said.

"Sweetheart what is going on? Who taught you that technique and why do you have to kill me?" Kushina asked.

"Because he said that you'd never accept me because you've finally found your son, and that you've got a new life now with everyone in the leaf. HE SAID YOU NEVER LOVED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!! THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" Kizura yelled then lunged at them before her father backhanded her back into the same tree.

"Are you telling you're gonna listen to what someone tells over your own mother. If Kushina didn't love you she would've attacked you the second she realized who you were!" Kyubi scolded his newfound daughter.

"Kushina I'm only saying this because I love you. You've cause your children to have abandonment issues, this one is probably fucked up for life." Mikoto said pointing to Kizura.

Kushina stood with a fire burning in her eyes, and she shushined in front of her daughter then knocked her unconscious.

"Whoa what the hell mom!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto grab her so we can get to the sand village… I have a feeling whoever kidnapped Gaara is the one who ordered Kizura to kill me." Kushina said as took off towards the village.

As they all departed for the sand village high up in the trees a hooded figure watched with an intense gaze. As the wind blew the hood blew off to reveal long blond spiky hair and cold blue eyes. A somewhat dark grin etched across his lips, and he then disappeared with a yellow flash.

* * *

Give you one guess who that is lol I hope you guys liked it. I know it might seem short but I had to give you guys a taste of what's coming in the next few chapters. Well I'll see you guys later and please review.


	12. Family Bonding!

The Orange Whirlwind

Before we start I'm just gonna say this "The part where they arrive at the sand village happens like it did in the canon, except a few minor details you know like Granny Chiyo attacking Kakashi and Kushina healing Kankuro instead of Sakura. Therefore I'm skipping straight to the part that's my storyline. So again the arrival into the Sand Village happens as it does in the canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-sempai.

* * *

Chapter 12: Family Bonding!

"_Mommy I'm hungry when's breakfast?" Kizura asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes._

_Kizura looked around the one bedroom apartment they were staying in, yet she didn't find a trace of her mother anywhere. The red head ran all through the small apartment until finally she sat crossed legged in the middle of the living room. She waited for two whole days yet there was still no sign of her mother. _

"_If you're looking for your mother… she's long gone my dear." Said a voice from behind her._

_Kizura slowly turned to see a man with long spiky blond hair leaning against the wall next to the window. His blue looked into her red slitted eyes with sadness and pity._

"_What… do you… mean?" She asked slowly. The two days without sleep showing in the young girl's eyes._

"_She said she finally had it with taking care of the demon's child, and left to find something she thought was gone forever until she got a tip from the landlord. Don't you see Kizura your so called mother never loved you… you were like a pet to keep her company until she could reunite her family… her family that she thought she lost." The blond man explained as tears welled up Kizura's eyes._

"_That's not true!" She yelled out at him._

"_Then if its not where are your mother's belongings?" He asked with a sad smile._

_The girl's eyes went wide, she then got up and ran back into the bedroom to check the closet and dresser. Just as he said all of her mother's things were gone, Kizura sat on the bed in shock and realization kicked in… her mother left her to fend for herself._

"_I told you didn't I and now you see for yourself… hey here's an idea, why don't you come with me and become my apprentice?" The blue eyed man asked._

"…_O-Ok but who are you?" Kizura asked with dead eyes._

"_My name is Mi--"_

"*gasp* Why the hell did I have that dream??" A confused Kizura asked herself as she awoke.

Kizura looked around the room until her eyes landed on her sleeping mother. Kushina laid to her right in the bed with her arm around her. Just like she use to when she was younger but Kizura shook away those memories, and summoned a red Hiraishin kunai from a storage seal that was tattooed on her left thigh. Before she could bring the blade down on her resting mother her attack was halted.

"Don't even think about little girl." Kyubi said in a low voice as to not wake Kushina.

"I'm not a little girl, and you're not my father." Kizura fired back in the same low tone.

"Oh and just how old are you then?" Kyubi said with a glare.

"19--" She said before Kyu cut her off.

"Hmm not only does that make you a little girl, but lets see 19 years ago is about the last time I banged the red haired vixen there. So unless she fucked another guy… or demon with eyes like these, that makes you my daughter." Kyu said raising his voice a little.

"Can you two bond some where else!" Kushina said with a huff then turned over.

"Yes dear… come on brat!" Growled the nine tails then hefted the young woman onto his shoulder and shushined outta the room.

* * *

Naruto sat with Sasuke and Mikoto in a local diner eating dango when his sister, and prisoner teleported next to the table. Naruto almost choked on his sweet treat while the two Uchiha choked on their drinks.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Mikoto managed to sputter out.

"Sit!" Kyu said then forced Kizura into side on the booth next to her brother and Sasuke.

"Well the princess here woke and tried to kill Kushina again, but I stopped her and Kushina kicked us outta the room." Kyubi explained then hijacked the rest of Naruto's dango.

The young blond looked at the fox in human form with a insane look. He then cursed when he saw his precious dango had been stolen.

"You just won't give up on killing her will you?" Mikoto asked from her place next to Kyubi.

Kizura kept quiet but shook her head no, but Naruto could see it in her eyes that she was in pain.

"Hey are you still a virgin Ki-chan?" Kyubi asked giving his daughter a new nickname.

Everyone sweat dropped at the perverted fox before he spoke again.

"I think all you need is a good fuck to get rid of all that hostility… I could help you with that if you want." Said the grinning fox.

"YOU"RE SICK!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yea man that's just wrong." Sasuke said quietly.

"You are the biggest pervert I've ever met." Growled a angry Mikoto before she pour a cold pitcher of ice water in his lap.

"Ah what the hell women!" He yelled and jumped up outta the booth to shake off ice cubes.

"That's you daughter you sicko!" Mikoto told him with a glare.

"Well to be fair I just met her like 12 hours ago, and before I knew she was my daughter I wanted to tap that. You can't just expect me to take her off my 'Must Fuck' list, and put her on my 'Innocent Daughter' list in half a day." Explained the red haired male with a lustful grin.

All three teens gaped at him until they saw a small plume of smoke rising from under the table. Kizura curiously peeked under the table to see an Amaterasu flame burning in lap.

"Um… daddy your Ling-Ling is on fire." Kizura said innocently.

"Aw did ya hear that she called me daddy…" Kyubi said with a toothy grin then it registered.

The Nine-tailed demon looked down in horror as the black flames had burned their way through his red slacks.

"Aiiiee!!" Screamed the burning man as he rolled around on the diner floor. "For the love of god put it out!!" Kyubi squealed.

Kizura ran up to the counter and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. Naruto looked at the bottle and began laughing harder, the large bottle read Vodka. Kizura emptied the whole on her father's crotch, and when the flame grew larger Kizura panicked. She threw the bottle over her shoulder thus smacking the laughing Naruto in the face. Sasuke saw this and laughed harder while Kyubi squealed and tried to blow the flames away.

"Good idea dad we'll blow out the fire!" Kizura said excitedly then started making hand signs. "Wind Style!" She said then took a deep breath.

"OH SHIT THAT'S MY CUE TO GO!" Naruto yelled and broke 30 out of the diner.

"See ya Kyubi." Mikoto said with a smile and a wink.

Kyubi looked up at his daughter in fear knowing what would happen if she used that jutsu.

"Wait baby girl!" Kyubi said but it was too late.

Kizura unleashed her small wind jutsu that would caused the Nine-Tails big pain. As soon as the wind met the black flames. The diner exploded sending Kizura out the glass window to be caught by her Mikoto.

"You think he's dead?" Sasuke asked.

Suddenly Kyubi came bursting from the flames engulfed in black fire screaming like a little girl.

"SOMEONE SAVE MY LING-LING!! AIIIIIIEEE!!!" He screamed an ran down the street and straight out the village.

Mikoto chuckled then put out the Amaterasu flames before they burned the village to the ground. Kushina walked up with a yawn to see Naruto and Sasuke on the ground gasping for air.

"The hell is wrong with them?" She asked curiously.

"They can't breath." Kizura said obviously.

"Why?" She asked again.

"They were laughing to hard, haha." Mikoto told her with a small chuckle.

Kizura and Mikoto then explained to Kushina everything that just happened.

"Maybe its time we go find Gaara, what do you say kids?" Kushina suggested with a small smile.

In an instant Naruto and Sasuke were back to normal and revving to go.

* * *

While sprinting through the desert the five shinobi came across Kyu. Face down ass up with black flames still licking his body. Mikoto chuckled lightly then put out the flames, and Kushina turned him over to begin the healing.

"Will he be okay?" Kizura asked seeing as how it was her fault.

Kyu opened his eyes slowly to see his 'little red' staring at him with worried eyes. He lifted his left for Kizura to grasp and when she did he pulled her closer.

"You… you… DUMBASS!!! WHO THE FUCK POURS VODKA ON A OPEN FIRE!!? THEN YOU GO AND USE A GODDAMN WIND NINJUTSU, AND DAMN NEAR BLOW ME TO THE NINE DEPTHS OF HELL. YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE STU--" Poor Kyubi's rant was cut short when Kushina poked his charred Ling-Ling and it turned to ash.

With a girlish squeal the great demon fainted then faded back into his prison inside Naruto. They all share a laugh before continuing out of the desert to find Gaara. No more than thirty minutes later they stopped in the middle of a open field.

"Anyone else feeling a little tingly?" Kizura asked cautiously.

"I think we're caught in someone's genjutsu." Kushina voiced.

"Why don't you come on out of hiding its not your style… Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out.

Just as he guessed Itachi Uchiha stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"Hello Sasuke you're looking well." Said the elder Uchiha sibling.

Unlike the their first reunion Sasuke just stood there with a big grin on his face that could rival Naruto's.

"Is there something funny little bro--" Itachi's question was interrupted thanks to a boot to the mouth courtesy of his mother.

"Hello my so you're looking… a little unwell." Mikoto said and Itachi could only stare at his mother with wide eyes and a sore jaw.

* * *

* * *

Hey everybody I know its been awhile but I'm getting back on track with my writing. So I'm gonna try and get two more chapters out this week. Also next chapter we'll be going back to the leaf to check on Sakura, Ino, and Lia. Prepare for a lots of laughs and a lemon, and if you want a better written chapter, review and point the errors I missed or just tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not updating till I get at least 50 reviews :p see ya


	13. SIL

Orange Whirlwind

Hey everyone in this chapter we're gonna see what the girls have been up to back in Konoha. So sit back and enjoy a chapter filled with humor, yuri, and tons of mischief.

* * *

**Chapter 13: SIL**

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Hidden Leaf, children played in the park, birds chirped, and the market was bustling with customers. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about a certain training ground.

"Water Style: Rushing Water Snake!!" Lia yelled then a giant water snake rose from the stream adjacent to the training ground.

The water snake hissed then sped towards its target which happen to be her second lover Ino Yamanaka. Ino smirked then charged at the aqua serpent, a purple rose appeared in her hand and she slashed the serpent into pieces. The two girls glared at each other as water droplets rained down on them.

"You'll have to do better than that… Lia-chan." Said a soaking wet Ino.

Ino realized her mistake when she noticed Lia's hair began to turn white along with her eyes. Her fangs elongated and her lengthened claws turned black. The jinchurikis transformation was complete when a one tailed cloak covered her body.

"Hey wait a second Lia that's not fair." Ino said with a stomp.

Lia disappeared and appeared behind her she then tried to deliver a downward claw slash. Ino ducked out of the way with a small cut on her shoulder. The blond whirled around to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick at Lia's head. Her leg was unfortunately caught and she was swung halfway across the training field. Ino hissed in pain and tried to grab her bleeding shoulder, that is until Lia appeared on top of her pinning her rams above her head.

"**You'll have to do better than that… **Ino-chan." Lia said as returned to normal.

"Hmph you cheated by using Go-chan's power." Ino told her as their faces inched closed to each other.

"Then maybe you should go and find a bijuu to seal inside yourself to even the odds." Lia said softly.

"No thanks…" Ino said with a smile then devoured the brunette's hungry kiss.

Lia peeled away Ino's top to reveal her bloodied shoulder. Lia then began to slowly lick the wound clean of the blood while Ino winced a little. In seconds the wound had completely healed and they were back to making out. Unknown to them they had a little audience in the bushes not too far away.

"This is gold right my friends!" Said an excited Jiraiya.

"I can't wait for your next book Lord Jiraiya!" Kakashi said watching his student's lovers.

"I just wanna know the hell I'm here? You think I wanna watch my daughter make out with another girl?" Inoichi said slightly irritated.

"Boss is gonna kill me if he found out I watched his girlfriends make out." Konohamaru said then gasped as he watched Lia and Ino remove each others bras.

Back with the horny girls Lia kissed her way to Ino's bellybutton. She came to the edge of her purple skirt and looked up her Ino with a seductive smile. Just as they were about to really get it on someone interrupted them.

"You two really have no shame do you?" Asked a blushing Sakura.

In the bushes three out of the four peepers were sweating bullets.

"Oh shit its Sakura!" Kono whispered nervously.

"Damn it lets book it." Jiraiya said as he closed his notebook.

"Why what's going on?" Asked a confused Inoichi.

But he looked around only to find Kakashi and himself. Kakashi looked like he was having trouble thinking about something.

"I'm sorry Inoichi my balls still hurt from the last time Sakura caught me!" Kakashi said then pushed Inoichi out into the open and made his escape.

Inoichi's look was one of a deer caught in the headlights, and too bad for him Sakura's was one of a pissed off ox.

"DAD!! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ino screamed as she scrambled to cover herself.

"Wow Ino-chan you're dad's a pervert." Lia said not caring to cover herself.

"That's your own daughter… and you just peep on her like she's some everyday girl. You're despicable…" Growled Sakura as she stalked towards the frightened blond.

"W-w-w-wait a second I--" Inoichi explanation was useless or more like it was ignored.

Sakura reared her leg back then delivered a devastating punt kick to Inoichi's manhood. The poor Yamanaka clan head was sent flying at least 500 meters, and with his bad luck land right in the middle of the women's hot spring.

"Aaaaah a pervert!" Yelled one of the women and the beating commenced.

* * *

"I can't believe your dad Ino! Who peeps on their own daughter!?" Yelled a irate Sakura.

"Who cares its over now and since the moment was ruined, I'm guessing you wanted to talk to us right Saku-chan?" Lia said as clothed herself.

"Nah not really I thought we could hang today since I gotta a day off from the hospital." Sakura told her.

"LET'S HAVE A ORGY!!!" Lia yelled making Sakura sweat drop.

"I told you I'm not into girls!" Sakura shouted at the brunette.

Lia appeared behind the pink haired teen with a gleam in her eyes.

"Aw but Sakura I know you've been lonely without Sasu-kun around. Unlike us you don't have anyone to help you satiate that sexual hunger of yours without being unfaithful." Lia whispered seductively in Sakura's ear while groping her breasts.

Sakura could already feel nipples getting hard, and her panties becoming wet. Ino watched with amusement playing across her face as her friend gave into Lia's teasing. Just as Lia's hand reach the hem of Sakura's shorts she snapped to her senses. Sakura broke away from her grasp with a glare.

"I… told you… I'm not into girls." Sakura said breathing heavily.

"Haha you can only masturbate for so long Saku-chan until you need real pleasure." Lia told her with seductive smirk.

"Alright you two lets go get some lunch." Ino said breaking up the glare contest.

"Yay RAMEN!!" Lia screamed then took off towards Ichiraku.

* * *

In a secret room hidden inside the Hokage Monument the Konoha's Pervert Society were planning their next outing.

"If only Sakura hadn't showing up we would've seen one helluva show." Jiraiya said with a hearty laugh.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a soaking wet, bloody, and battered Inoichi.

"You bastards set me up for failure!" He wheezed.

"It was Konohamaru's idea!" Kakashi said pointing to the youngest member.

"That's bullshit Kakashi! The whole plan was Jiraiya's and you know!" Konohamaru yelled back.

"Calm down everyone… Inoichi go ahead and take a seat. We were just discussing our next mission." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Inoichi reluctantly sat down at the table while glaring evilly at Kakashi.

"Now here what were gonna do." Said a smirking Jiraiya.

* * *

"Well that was a fun day we ate ramen, went shopping, and I got new toys." Lia said with a perverted gleam in her eye.

"Don't forget babe we still have a couple things left to do." Ino said.

"Oh yea I hadn't forgotten … not one bit." Lia said then looked at Sakura.

"For the last time I'm not into… girls." Sakura said last part after realizing they were suddenly in Naruto's house. "How in the hell did we get here!?" Sakura shouted.

"Oh just a little jutsu Naruto-kun is teaching me. Even though I have quite mastered it I'm still pretty good at it." Ino said with a small giggle.

"Hey where did that sneaky sex crazed Lia disappear to?" Sakura asked suspiciously as she sat on the couch.

"She in the shower… so for the time being its just me and you." Ino whispered seductively in her ear while she straddled her.

"When did you…" Sakura asked amazed at friend's speed. "You were always weaker than me so how in the hell did you get this fast.?" Sakura asked.

"Being the future wife of the future hokage has its perks you know." Ino said then began ravishing Sakura neck.

"Ino stop this… I don't wanna hurt Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before a small moan escaped her mouth.

"Sakura men are simple minded… they wouldn't consider this cheating… they'll actually encourage more of this kind of activity. As long as another guys doesn't fuck you they're all for it." Ino explained in between the butterfly kisses she placed around her neck.

Ino then fond Sakura sweet spots mercilessly making her friend cried out in pleasure. Sakura felt her inhibition break away and engulfed Ino in a lust filled kiss. A dripping wet Lia lean against the wall in a towel with a perverted smirk watching the scene unfold. Ino broke their lip lock then pulled Sakura up from couch and led her to the bathroom.

"Give us a twenty minutes Lia-chan then we'll join you in the bedroom." Ino told her.

"Better hurry or I'm gonna start without you." Lia said then placed her towel in Ino's hand, and sauntered off to their room stark naked.

* * *

Later that night at Konoha's hot spring trouble was brewing.

"Oh here we go lookie here boys!" Jiraiya whispered excitedly as four girls walked into the spring.

At first they were holding a conversation then it turn into a playful water fight.

"Lord Jiraiya… I have weird feeling." Kakashi said with concern.

"Nonsense Kakashi just enjoy the show." Jiraiya said then his smile vanished when he noticed the girls looking in their direction.

"We know you're there why don't you guys come join us." Said one of the girls.

"Oh we've hit the jackpot this time Kakashi come on!" Jiraiya shouted then grabbed Kakashi who grabbed Inoichi who in turn grabbed Konohamaru.

"Hey I have a wife lemme go! I don't wanna DIEEE!!" Inoichi cried.

After being stripped bare by the lovely ladies the KPS members now the girls in the hot spring. Jiraiya sat with a huge grin plastered across his face and a arm around the green eyed brunette. Kakashi sat nervously with the platinum blond with grey eyes. Konohamaru sat somberly with the shortest girl of the group, and Inoichi said balled up in a corner with the beautiful red head of the group inching towards him.

"Why don't you come a little closer lord sage." The woman said softly.

Jiraiya's grin got bigger as his hand trailed up her thigh, and suddenly he went white as paper. Kakashi noticed and then followed his idol's hand in the murky water. The one eyed jonin wasn't stupid he knew it was only one thing, that could affect Jiraiya at a time like this. He gulped then reach over into his current lady friend's lap only to confirm his suspicions.

"OH GOD NOOO!!" Kakashi yelled then yanked his tainted hand back.

"What!? What's wrong Kakashi!?" Inoichi yelled out.

"They're MEN!!" Kakashi shouted and tried to escape only yanked back into his or her arms.

Inoichi paled as then slowly turned back to the girl that was slowly stalking towards him.

"You're a man? AW HELL NO!!!" He yelled out and tried to escape only to be caught like Kakashi.

That's when they a familiar voice followed by softy chuckling.

"Well what do we have here?" Teased Tsunade.

Surrounding them was a perverts worse nightmare. There glaring down at them was none other than Tsunade, Yugao, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, and to Inoichi's horror his wife Nana Yamanaka.

"Way to go… Kono-kun." Ino said as a smirking Konohamaru appeared next to her.

"WHAT!? KONOHAMARU YOU SET US UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Jiraiya shouted while pointing an accusing finger at the youngster.

"Well yea did you actually think I'd willingly become the enemy of women. Especially Boss's girlfriend not to mention Sakura. I'm young not insane." Konohamaru said smartly.

"You did very well and as payment for completing your mission here's a DVD." Ino said as she handed him his reward.

"What is it?" Konohamaru said curiously.

"Just a little something me and the girls made for you… I think you and your little friend Udon will love it." Ino said with a sly smile.

"Oh cool maybe we'll get Moegi to watch it with us." Konohamaru said then left not knowing what wonders that disc held for him.

"Um Ino is that… you know?" Sakura whispered to her blond friend.

"Yep." Ino said snickering.

"You are a sick person you know that? Those kids will be scarred for life" Sakura said.

"Well now that the innocent one is gone what do you say we pass judgment on these guilty bastards." Nana voiced coldly.

"Mama." Inoichi squeaked out before the punished commenced.

That night the entire village could hear three grown men scream like little girls. As for Konohamaru and his friends well lets just say even though dawn broke hours ago, they were still rooted to their seat with wide eyes and bloody noses.

Unknown to the women of the leaf the KPS were silently plotting their revenge.

"With this video provided by my ever loyal apprentice. The KPS will have its vengeance." Jiraiya laughed manically as his perverted student Lia stood by his with a maniacal grin of her own.

* * *

Well that was fun haha by the way I hope I didn't offend anyone. If I did you have my sincerest apologies. Next chapter the long awaited Uchiha showdown Sasuke & Mikoto vs. Itachi. I'm also starting a poll on my profile for which story I should start on next. See ya next week guys please review.


	14. AN

Author Note:

Hey everyone I just wanted to let all my readers know that I haven't abandoned this fic. I'll be updating soon due to not having a computer source, or a means to upload new chapters I've been absent. But now have access to update once more so I shall try to update regularly once more. It'll take a while to get my new chapters up since I have to find my notebooks with the stories in them lol. Anyway to I've posted a new story Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune, so that should keep you busy till I've updated everyone's favorite story.

See ya soon,

FireStyleTerrell


End file.
